


Meant To Be

by Moonlight_Darkness



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 41,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Darkness/pseuds/Moonlight_Darkness
Summary: AU College Story. Teito is in his second year of college with Mikage and Hakuren by his side. He's trying to get by day after day with his classes, his part time job and his borderline personality disorder. What happens when he comes across the new professor on campus that goes by the name of Frau? Will his usual routine finally change? Will Teito come out of his comfort zone?





	1. Chapter 1

It was the start of a new semester and a new year. He had gotten used to college life after two years of putting up with it. Teito was glad he was roommates with Mikage again. Unlike their other friend Hakuren, Mikage was laid back and hardly tried to compete with Teito. Waking up after a night with hardly any sleep, Teito looked over at Mikage who was already wide awake.

"Hey Teito! Did you sign up for the Creative Writing class like I told you to?" Mikage asked as he started to get ready.

"Yeah, but why did I have to? You and Hakuren were both going to take the class together anyway. It's not even a requirement for my major."

"Well, it's an elective so it counts for your credits. Besides, I thought it'd be fun to take the class altogether. It'll be fun!"

Teito wasn't really interested in creative writing, but he didn't want to let his friends down. Besides, a class was a class and in order to graduate he needed all of his credits. Getting up, Teito stretched his arms and looked over at the window. The same routine would soon commence.

XXXX

Surprisingly the class was fairly large. Teito didn't think a lot of people would be interested in creative writing, but apparently he was wrong. He went to sit down with his two friends as the other students mingled amongst themselves. Teito took out a notebook and a pen like he usually did at the beginning of each class. Mikage waved at some people he knew and Hakuren took the time to look over a syllabus for one of his classes.

"Good morning class."

Everyone went silent as they turned to look at the tall blonde haired man that walked into the room. He was definitely not that old professor that taught the class before. The man stood behind his desk and put his attention on the whole class in front of him. "Please refer to me as Professor Frau. I'm going to be teaching this class from now on. I've printed out copies of the syllabus so please pass them down and take a few minutes to look over it. I'll answer any questions afterwards."

Frau walked over to hand the students in the front row a stack of papers. The students passed them back so everyone was able to get one. Teito looked down at the syllabus and then up at Frau who was taking out a book from his bag. For some reason, Teito was a little glad he decided to take the class. It scared him a bit.

XXXX

"Now I'm glad I signed up. Professor Frau looks like an interesting person," Hakuren said as they walked down the hallway.

"He really is! He's almost as amazing as Professor Ayanami!"

"He teaches sociology, doesn't he?" Hakuren asked.

"Yup! He's one of the best professors here!"

"I hear he's strict and kind of scary. Then again, mostly the guys say that. The girls have no problem with it because he's good looking. You think the same don't you Mikage?"

"A-And what if I do?!"

"It doesn't matter to me if you have a crush on him or not. I feel like I can understand you now. Professor Frau really left an impression on me."

"Hey, what about you Teito? What did you think of him?" Mikage asked.

"I don't know…He's probably one of the youngest professors I've seen here."

"You're not going to get anything out of Teito, Mikage. We already know he doesn't find interest in anyone," Hakuren replied.

Teito couldn't deny it. He wasn't really interested in liking anyone. His main focus was finishing school and getting by day after day. There wasn't any time to think of love. Teito had more important things to worry about.

XXXX

"You know, you didn't need to give me the job," Frau said as he sat in the dean's office.

"Labrador told me about your circumstances so I thought I could help you out. We are old friends after all," Castor replied as he adjusted his glasses. "Besides, you're a hard worker. I know you're going to do just fine."

"Labrador's a Biology Professor, right?"

"That's right. He really enjoys it. That's why he thought it'd help you liven up your life."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"You suddenly stopped talking to us for months and we grew worried. If it wasn't for Bastien, we wouldn't have known what was going on with you."

Frau became silent. He didn't want to think about anything that made him upset. He wanted to stay positive and hope for the best. "Sorry Castor, I'll make sure to never do that again."

"I'll take your word for it moron."

XXXX

"Hey Ayanami, what do you think of our new colleague? I hear he's friends with the dean and Labrador." Hyuuga said as he sat across from Ayanami.

"He stands out. He gives a different aura then all the other professors."

"It sounds like you're interested Ayanami."

"We'll just have to wait and see," Ayanami replied as he took a sip of his drink.

XXXX

Teito decided to go to the library and search for a book to read. He thought it'd be nice to relax by reading a good book before he went to his part time. He came across Frau who was sitting alone in a corner. Teito couldn't help but stare at the man. He had a calm look on his face that was hard not to look at. Frau looked up and made eye contact with Teito which meant Teito had to say something.

"Professor Frau, I'm Teito Klein. I'm one of your students."

"Ah, I do remember seeing you in my class."

"That looks like a big book. Is it interesting?"

Teito went to take a peek inside and was surprised at what he saw. Frau was using the library book to cover up the dirty magazine he was actually reading. Teito's face grew red as he quickly looked away.

"What's wrong? You've never read one of these before?" Frau asked as he closed the book.

"N-No! If you want to read something like that, then you should do it in the privacy of your home!"

"I will, but I also wanted to read a little while I waited for a friend to finish work. Once you graduate, you'll learn what it means to be a working adult."

Frau stood up and grabbed his book. He looked down at Teito's blushing face. He found the reaction amusing and couldn't help but grin. "I'll see you on Wednesday." Frau moved passed Teito and walked off. Teito watched Frau leave and wondered why his heart was beating so quickly. There was definitely something strange going on with him and he wasn't sure whether it was a good or bad thing.

XXXX

Frau made his way to the dean's office. He slowly opened the door and found Castor and Labrador kissing in the middle of the room. He cleared his throat which quickly got the two to separate from each other and look at Frau.

"Frau! Why didn't you knock?!" Castor asked a little irritated.

"I didn't see the point. But, I'll keep it in mind for next time. It looks like I interrupted you guys at the good part."

"Don't say it like that!"

"Frau, how was your first day?" Labrador asked with a gentle smile.

"It was okay. I wasn't able to mingle with a lot of the other professors, but I'm curious to see how this all works out."

"Why don't we talk more over dinner? You did say you wanted to go to the hospital before visiting hours were over," Castor said as he moved to grab his car keys.

"Yeah…" Frau replied before looking down.

"Then let's go. I know the perfect place to celebrate your first day," Labrador said. Frau looked up at him and smiled. He was glad to be reunited with his two close friends.

XXXX

Teito flopped onto his bed after a long day. It was only the first day of the semester, but with five classes and a part-time job, he hardly had any time to himself. Mikage and Hakuren had gone out with some of their classmates so Teito would be alone in the dorm for a while. Teito sighed out. All he wanted to do was sleep. He wanted to get away from reality and enter dream world as soon as he could.

His mind went back to Frau. He didn't know why he was thinking about his professor, but something about Frau made him curious to know more about the man. In a way it sounded like he was turning into Mikage and Hakuren. The thought alone sent shivers down his spine.

Teito's head started to hurt. He quickly got up and took some pills. It had been a while since he had seen his doctor. Matter of fact, it had been a while since he saw his dad. He didn't like talking about his condition or thinking about it. The only ones who knew about it were Mikage and Hakuren.

Teito silently went back to lie on his bed. That was another reason why he never tried to seek out a lover. Not just anyone could understand what he was going through without thinking he was crazy. It really was exhausting having a borderline personality disorder. Sometimes the medicine couldn't stop it from interfering with his life. But Teito still fought to keep himself stable when he was around others. He'd be okay as long as everything stayed the same.

XXXX

"Frau, you didn't need to come see me," Bastien said with a smile as Frau entered the hospital room.

"I had the time. How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine. What about you?"

"Today was my first day as a professor."

"Oh, you did tell me about that. How did it go?"

"It was okay. At least I'll be able to have an income to support myself and help you pay for your medical bills."

"Frau, I thought we discussed this. You don't need to worry about it."

"It's the least I can do. You've always been like a dad to me. It's my way of paying you back for everything you've done. So please, let me do this for you."

Bastien smiled. "It doesn't matter how old you get, you're always going to be my dear child." Frau smiled back and nodded in response. He wanted to do everything he could so Bastien could get better and get back on his feet. That's all that mattered and all that would ever matter to Frau.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning sun had woken Frau up before his alarm did. He slowly lifted himself up and looked over at his phone. There was a barrage of messages from ex-girlfriends and ex-lovers. Frau didn't have the time to change his phone number so he just put up with it for the time being. After his last relationship, Frau didn't want anything to do with love. The only good that it brought him was lustful satisfaction. In the end he always felt the same, like his heart was never fully captured by anyone he was with.

Frau stretched his arms and got out of bed. He'd have enough time to go over the lesson he had planned for the day and go over his students names. Picking up the roster that was left on his nightstand the first name Frau could put with a face was Teito Klein's. He couldn't help but smirk when he remembered the look Teito had made at discovering what he was really reading in the library. Teito seemed like the type of student that was serious about his studies and barely had any room for fun. Frau was the complete opposite when he was a college student. He'd spend most of his time partying.

Luckily he had Castor and Labrador to help him out when it was time for exams. They also made sure he didn't skip class too often and would even tie him up in his dorm to watch lectures they had gotten recorded. Those were the days when life was simple. Frau wished he could go back to those days. During that time his adoptive father Bastien was still healthy. He didn't have to worry about working or that something terrible would happen. He found himself questioning why God would let all of that happiness crumble. Why did it have to end up the way it did?

Frau was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his alarm beeping. He put down the roster and walked over to turn it off. He didn't want to continue thinking of things that made him upset. He'd face the day with a smile and hope that he'd make it through just like he had trained himself to do.

XXXX

"Mikage! Why didn't you wake Teito up earlier?! We're going to be late because of you!" Hakuren yelled as the three ran towards their creative writing class.

"Sorry! I slept in too! Teito wasn't feeling well either so I told him to rest a little more!" Mikage replied apologetically.

"It's okay! We're going to make it. Besides, it's only the first week. It won't hurt us," Teito reassured his friends.

The three quickly made their way to the door and entered the classroom. To their surprise, everyone that had been there on Monday was early including an addition of students. Teito assumed that people had spread the word that the new creative writing professor was a handsome man. He couldn't find any other reason that many people would suddenly be interested in writing. Mikage led them to the only seats that were still empty and they were the ones all the way in the back. Teito hated sitting in the back of his classes. He wasn't able to focus with so many people in front of him.

"I can't believe how full this class has gotten!" Mikage exclaimed as he looked around.

"It's only natural that people would want to be in a class with a handsome professor. It's going to be a lot harder to get Professor Frau's attention like this," Hakuren replied annoyed.

Teito kept silent while he took out his notebook and pen. He felt a small headache coming on but tried to ignore it. Since they were running late, they didn't have time to eat breakfast which meant Teito couldn't take his pill. He hoped he'd be able to manage until the end of class.

The door to the classroom opened and in came Frau with his black bag. He was wearing all black attire which complimented his body and showed off his muscles. Teito felt himself staring in awe. He hadn't seen a professor dress as casual as Frau. It made it seem like Frau wasn't a threatening authority figure but one of them.

"Good morning class. I see that I haven't lost any of the students that came on Monday. On the contrary, it looks like I gained a lot of students instead. I'll re-introduce myself to those of you who are just joining us. My name is Frau so feel free to call me Professor Frau. I'm the new creative writing professor so if you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask. Now, let's start the lesson for today. I want each of you to take out a piece of paper and start writing. I want you to write for five minutes. It can be about anything that comes to your mind, the exercise is just to write without having to stop. Let's start."

Everyone did as they were told and took out a sheet of paper and started to write. Teito didn't know what to write about. The only thing that came to mind was his anxiety over his personality disorder. He decided to write about it so it could ease his nerves and take his attention away from the small headache he had. It wasn't until two minutes had passed that Teito couldn't take the headache any more. It had gotten worse and he knew he needed to take care of it as soon as he could.

Mikage noticed Teito stop writing and looked over at him. "Are you okay Teito?"

"I have a really bad headache. I'll be right back."

Teito got up which grabbed the attention of some students. Frau also looked up as he saw Teito walking down the stairs and quickly walking out of the room. From what Frau noticed, Teito looked like he was in pain. Frau looked back at his students and saw that everyone was still moving their pens. He sat down and waited for the remaining three minutes to end. He also wondered if Teito would be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

Creative writing class went by faster then Frau thought it would. He went on with the lesson as planned and read a few short stories with his students. Through it all he couldn't get his mind off of Teito. The brown haired male hadn't returned since he walked out. As a professor Frau felt like he didn't need to care whether or not his students came to class. In the end, it wasn't his problem. Frau gave out the first assignment to his class and dismissed them all three minutes early. He said his good-byes and waved at the students who did the same while he waited for Mikage and Hakuren to reach his desk.

"Can I have a word with the two of you?" Frau asked before they could say anything.

"Yes Professor. I'm assuming it's about Teito, right?" Hakuren replied.

"Yes. I couldn't help but notice that he didn't come back to class. Is he feeling well?"

"Ah, yeah we skipped out on breakfast this morning so that must have been why he felt bad. He usually takes his medicine after a meal too, so he didn't mean to walk out like that," Mikage said as he defended his friend.

"If that's the case, make sure it doesn't happen again. Tell Teito to come to my office at two so I can give him his work and explain what he missed."

"Ah, we can do that professor! You don't need to worry about it!" Mikage replied in a hurry.

"It's fine. I have time to spare. I'll see you two next class." Frau got up, grabbed his bag and walked out of the room. Hakuren and Mikage both let out a sigh of relief they didn't realize they had been holding in.

"I thought Teito was a goner for a second," Mikage said.

"This proves that Professor Frau is an amazing person! Another professor wouldn't have let Teito off so easy!"

"Before you start ranting on your crush over the professor, why don't we go find Teito and see if he's okay?"

Hakuren blushed a little but quickly looked to the side and pouted. "Fine." The two quickly headed for the door and ran off to find their friend.

XXXX

"A-Ayanami!"

Hyuuga tightened his grip on the desk while Ayanami took him from behind. It was a frequent activity the two would do in Ayanami's office during their break. There was no love involved, only physical lust and satisfaction. In fact, the one Hyuuga had his eyes on was Castor. Ayanami, on the other hand, had no one that caught his interest, at least until recently when a certain blonde professor came into the picture.

"Have you found out any more information about Frau, Hyuuga?" Ayanami asked with his same monotone voice and expressionless face.

"H-He's single. He lives alone not too far from here and he's very good friends with Castor and Labrador," Hyuuga replied while trying to maintain his composure.

"That sounds perfect."

Ayanami continued his attack on Hyuuga while thinking out a plan to talk to Frau. The faster he could get on Frau's good side, the faster he'd be able to get the man into bed and have him become his. Ayanami couldn't help but grin at the satisfaction it would bring. He always got what he wanted and what he wanted was Frau.

XXXX

Frau's office wasn't as big as Castor's or Labrador's, but he found it cozy. He liked having his alone time after teaching a class and greeting many students on campus. Frau took the time to check his e-mails and of course he continued to get spam from some of his ex-lovers. Frau sighed out. Relationships only brought unnecessary stress. It made him not want to be with another person ever again. But Frau knew he couldn't possibly stop. He was a man after all and when temptation came knocking on his door, he gladly opened it.

A knock was heard at the door, snapping Frau out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw Teito standing at the doorway. "You wanted to see me professor," Teito said.

"Yes, come in and sit down."

Teito did as he was told and sat down in the seat across from Frau. Frau closed his laptop and took out some papers from a folder. He handed a packet to Teito that had a yellow sticky note on top of it. "The assignment for next class is to read this short story and write out who the characters are, what the plot is and what makes the story worth reading. You didn't miss much in class today. We just went over a few short stories and did a writing exercise to warm everyone up for writing their own stories."

"So we're going to have to write stories?" Teito asked a bit confused.

"This is a creative writing class. What did you think you were going to do?" Frau asked.

"Well I just signed up because Mikage and Hakuren wanted me to."

Frau sighed out, "Ah, so that's it. Well you still have time to drop out if you really don't want to be in the class. Your friends will understand."

"No, it's okay. I'm still getting credit for it, so it should be okay," Teito quickly replied. "If that's all, then I'll see you next class professor."

"Wait, I think I deserve a proper reason as to why you walked out of class and never came back," Frau said.

"I wasn't feeling well."

"That's what your friends told me. Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes. I just needed to eat something and take my medicine. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again."

"I'll take your word for it. Well if you don't have any questions, you can leave now. I'll see you next class."

Teito nodded his head, got up and walked out of the room. Frau watched him leave and then looked down at his cell phone. There was still time before he left to his next class. Frau stood up, grabbed his phone and started walking out of his office. To his surprise, he bumped into Ayanami, the sociology professor he had heard so much about.

"You're Professor Ayanami. It's nice to meet you," Frau said.

"Yes, and you're Professor Frau. I've heard a lot about you. Many of the students can't stop bringing you up in their conversations."

"Ah, that's not really a surprise."

"Is this your first time teaching?" Ayanami asked.

"Yeah. Castor thought I'd be able to take on the job without any problems. I'm also in need of the money."

"I see. Well if you need any help around campus, let me know."

"Thanks, that'd be helpful."

"Do you have a class any time soon? If not, maybe we could go to the cafeteria for some coffee."

"Well I have a good twenty minutes to spare so why not," Frau replied with a small smile. Ayanami smiled back, something he hardly ever did with anyone. Something about Frau caught his interest and he liked it. The two men began to walk down the hallway as they talked about their classes and the campus. They weren't aware that Teito had seen the whole thing. He had turned the corner to get a snack out of vending machine and happened to hear the two professors starting a conversation. He grew curious and spied on the older men.

What Teito didn't understand was why he felt a hint of jealousy towards Ayanami. If anything, Ayanami had a better chance of getting together with Frau then Teito did. Teito sighed out, hating himself for thinking that way. He didn't like what he was feeling towards his professor and hoped with time it would go away.


	4. Chapter 4

"So you're friends with the Dean and Professor Labrador? That's really lucky of you," Ayanami said as he sat across from Frau in the cafeteria. They had been talking for a few minutes now and occasionally were interrupted when some students would greet them as they passed by.

"Yup, I'm pretty lucky all right. I wasn't in a good place and hardly had a good income. I owe it to them for giving me this job."

"That's what friends are for. They help you in your time of need."

"That's for sure. How long have you been working here?" Frau asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Five years now."

"Wow, that's amazing."

"You think so?" Ayanami asked.

"Well, it's hard to keep a steady job for a few years. Plus it seems like the students here really respect you. I hope I can get the same reputation. It's the least I can do for Castor."

"Hmm, that's a good way of looking at it."

The two continued to talk to one another, forgetting the noise around them. Tables away, Mikage and Hakuren had their eyes glued on the two professors. They were in awe at how good the two of them looked together – then again they were both very good-looking men. They didn't notice when Teito pulled up a chair and sat down in between them.

"What are the two of you looking at?" Teito asked.

"Professor Frau is over there with Professor Ayanami!" Hakuren answered with a little too much excitement.

"How did everything go with Professor Frau anyway Teito?" Mikage asked his friend as he took his eyes away from the professors.

"It was fine. He just gave me the assignment and asked if I was okay."

"Hmm, Professor Frau is a really amazing person. If it was Professor Ayanami, he would have scolded you and given you an F for the day," Hakuren replied. Mikage glared at him. He didn't like it when Hakuren talked about Professor Ayanami like he was a mean and bad person. Through Mikage's eyes, he was the ideal role model.

Teito looked over at Frau and saw that he was having a good conversation with Ayanami. His head started to hurt a little which made Teito wince a bit in pain. Mikage noticed and quickly looked at Teito with a worried look. "Are you sure you're okay Teito? You can skip your evening class and just go back to the dorm and rest. We can bring you dinner."

"No…I'm okay. It was just a sudden pain."

"If you say so, but let us know if you don't feel well, okay?" Hakuren responded. Teito nodded his head. He hated having to be looked after, but he understood that his friends were just looking out for him. Teito focused his attention back on Frau and for some reason he couldn't look away. There was something about Frau's smile that brightened up his mood. There was definitely something happening to his heart.

XXXX

Frau had finished teaching his last class for the day and was preparing to leave. He had declined an invite from Castor and Labrador to go out for dinner. He suspected that the two would want to have their alone time after a long day of work. Instead, Frau thought it was better to just head home and relax for the rest of the night. It was already too late to go visit Bastien and Frau didn't have anyone he wanted to see or go out with.

Grabbing his bag, Frau started to make his way out of the classroom. He waved bye to some of the students in the hallway and made his way outside and to the parking lot. He loved seeing his black motorcycle under the night sky. It was one of the few things Frau was actually proud of having in his life. As he got on and put his helmet on he thought he'd visit the popular restaurant nearby that he overheard some of his students talk about. They said it was a nice place with delicious food, so why not eat dinner there and then head home.

With his mind set on a decision, Frau started his motorcycle and quickly headed out of the parking lot, unaware that Ayanami was watching him leave from his car.

XXXX

The restaurant was indeed popular. As soon as Frau walked in he saw that the majority of the tables were already taken by young college students and a few older adults. Frau walked over to an empty table near a window and sat down. He looked around and saw that the food people were eating did look appetizing. He was inwardly glad he didn't need to worry about paying for someone else's food. The one good thing about being single was not having to worry about dates and spending money on them.

"Professor Frau…!"

Frau looked to the front and saw Teito standing next to his table. He was wearing a white and black waiter's outfit like the other employees and was holding a menu. Frau couldn't deny the fact that the younger male looked nice in uniform. If he was a stranger and not his student he wouldn't have hesitated to flirt with him.

"You work here. It's good to see that you're working hard for your studies," Frau replied.

"I work here part-time. Ah, here's your menu. I'll be your waiter for tonight. I'll give you some time to look over it and come back to get your order," Teito said. He handed Frau the menu and quickly walked away. He couldn't believe that he was going to be serving his professor. Why was life doing this to him? Teito tried to calm his breathing while he went over to check on another table he had already served. Once he checked that they were alright, he turned back around and looked at Frau.

Slowly he made his way over to his professor's table once again and took out his notepad. "Are you ready to order?"

"Hmm…Everything looks really good. Do you have any recommendations?"

"Well we do have a special this week. A lot of people like it so you probably will too. It's that dish on the second page."

Frau checked the second page and saw the dish Teito was talking about. It did look good and had enough to satisfy his appetite. "Alright, I'll have that and a glass of red wine." Frau looked up at Teito who was writing the order down in his notepad. He noticed that Teito hardly smiled. It sparked a curiosity inside of him to see what the smile looked like.

"Frau!"

Frau snapped out of his thoughts and looked over to the busty woman that was walking over to his table. He inwardly cursed once he recognized her. She was one of his ex-lovers who couldn't understand that he didn't want anything to do with her anymore. She stopped in front of the table and pouted. "Frau! Why haven't you answered my calls or returned my messages?! I miss you!"

"Riko, we're not together anymore. Just move on and stop contacting me," Frau replied. He felt a little annoyed that she was making a scene in front of his student. Riko pouted some more.

"You don't mean that! We always had such a good time! You said I was good in bed!"

Teito blushed a little, wondering if he should walk away since it sounded like a private conversation. "I'll leave the two of you alone. Please excuse me." Teito started to walk off but Frau quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Teito felt Frau's arm wrap around his waist tightly. "The past is the past Riko. Right now, I'm dating this guy. Isn't he cute?"

W-What?! Teito couldn't believe what he was hearing. Looking at Riko's shocked face, Teito was a little curious and afraid to see what would happen next.


	5. Chapter 5

Teito stood frozen while he waited for Frau's ex-lover to say something. She looked taken aback with what Frau had just said. Teito couldn't deny that he was just as shocked as she was. Why did his professor think it was a good idea to use him as a pretend lover just to get his ex-lover off his back? Riko pouted, finally changing the surprised look on her face and glared at Frau.

"You can't be serious. You're replacing me with…with this! Wouldn't you prefer someone like me who has more to offer you?!"

Excuse me. Teito felt the urge to say something back, but if he wanted to keep his job and not make a scene he had to hold his tongue. Frau laughed a little, unfazed by Riko's attitude. "Does it displease you that I'm having a lot more fun with this cutie? Unlike you, he has me head over heels. So leave me alone and go find someone else, okay?"

Riko continued to glare at Frau. She made sure to send a dirty look at Teito before she turned around and walked off. Frau sighed out, relieved that he had been able to get her to understand. It wasn't until then that he realized he was still holding onto Teito. A bit embarrassed that one of his students had to witness that, Frau let go of Teito and cleared his throat. "Sorry about that. I had no other way of making her go away."

"I'm guessing she's not your only scorned ex-lover," Teito replied, trying his best not show how embarrassed he was.

"You guessed right. So take my word and never have one night stands with crazy people. It's not worth it."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Huh…Now you know about my love life. You can easily blackmail me into giving you a good grade you know," Frau replied with a slight smirk.

"That's something I would never do. If you want something, then you have to earn it."

Frau looked at Teito's serious face and couldn't help but laugh a little. "You're a good kid. I was somewhat of a brat when I was your age. I bet he would have preferred someone like you over me."

"He?" Teito asked with a questioning look.

"Ah, don't worry about it. Any way, I'll take that dish you recommended."

"Right…I'll be right back."

Teito turned around and walked away from Frau. He felt his heart racing inside of his chest. It was a little strange since Teito had not felt that way towards anyone before. He had always heard Mikage or Hakuren talk on and on about their latest crushes, but he never thought he'd actually experience what it felt like to have a crush. Of course it was normal for a student to be attracted to his or her teacher if that said teacher was attractive…Then again, Teito already knew nothing would blossom between the two of them other than a teacher-student relationship. Teito sighed out as he continued to make his way over to the kitchen unaware that Frau had his eyes glued on him since he had started to walk away.

XXXX

It was a little over midnight and Teito was getting ready to head back to his dorm. As much as he wanted to go and sleep on his bed, he noticed that Professor Frau was still in the restaurant. He didn't know if the encounter with his ex-lover made him drink a few drinks too many, but Teito could easily tell that Frau wasn't in a good state of mind to go home alone. He wondered if it would be some violation against the school code to take your drunk professor to their house? Either way Teito couldn't find it in himself to leave the blonde haired man on his own, so he grabbed his bag and made his way over to Frau's table.

"Professor, do you need any help getting home? It's already past midnight and the restaurant is going to close soon."

Frau looked up from his drink into Teito's green eyes and smiled a little. "Do you really want to do that brat? If you take me home, you'll be attacked."

Teito blushed a bit. "W-What do you mean by that?"

"Are you really asking me that? It's not that hard to figure out what I'm talking about. Ah…I really need some physical contact. Maybe I should contact that woman I met last month with the really big breasts."

"Professor! Can you hear yourself?! If the dean or anyone else heard you talking like this you'd lose all their respect!" Teito wasn't really sure why he yelled, but something in him didn't want to listen to Frau ramble about his many ex-lovers and one night stands. It made his head hurt, which Teito knew was a warning sign for him to hurry back to his dorm and take his medicine.

Frau quickly finished the last bit of his last drink and got up. He stumbled a little on his feet while he took out some money and placed it on the table. "I didn't want to have this job in the first place. The dean is one of my close friends along with Labrador…They were the ones that gave me this job without hesitation…They know I need the money."

"Then act more like a professor even when you're not at school. You never know if someone could be watching you and waiting for you to slip," Teito replied with a calm voice. Deep down he wanted to know more about the man in front of him, but he knew it was probably impossible.

Frau looked at Teito and nodded in agreement. "You have a point there…I should do things behind closed doors. Now with that being said I'm off to find that big breasted woman." Frau started to walk off, but nearly fell as he made it to the door. Teito quickly ran over to help him and kept him steady.

"You can't go anywhere like this. Look, I'm taking you to the hotel two blocks from here and booking you a room for the night. I'll pay for it so all you need to do is walk with me until we get there, okay?"

Frau nodded his head. The liquor had already taken him over, so much so that he couldn't even fight back against his student's suggestion. The two walked out of the restaurant and began to make their way to the hotel.

XXXX

The hotel room wasn't a luxurious one, but having a bed was good enough for Frau. Teito carefully helped his professor into the room and helped him lie down on the bed. "There, now you can sleep. I'll leave the key next to the bed so you can give it to the receptionist in the morning. I'm leaving now." Teito placed the key on the nightstand and turned around. He started to walk off but was stopped when a painful headache came out of nowhere. Teito grasped his head in pain and forced himself not to scream out.

Frau noticed Teito's trembling body and lifted himself off the bed. He walked over to Teito. "Hey, are you okay?" Frau gently placed his hand on Teito's shoulder. At that instant, Teito stopped trembling and he slowly started to take his hands away from his head. He turned around and looked at Frau with a mischievous grin, something Frau never thought he'd see coming from the young man.

"Teito?"

"You said you wanted some physical contact tonight, didn't you Professor?" Teito moved in closer to Frau and wrapped his arms around Frau's neck. "Then you can go ahead and use me for comfort."

"Teito…What are you…?" Frau began to say, but was cut off when Teito had suddenly kissed him. Teito then leaned away with the grin still on his face.

"I'm not Teito, Professor…Please, call me Mikhail…"


	6. Chapter 6

"Mikhail…?" Frau couldn't fully comprehend what was going on with Teito. Just a minute ago he was getting ready to leave, and now he had his arms wrapped around Frau's neck, eagerly allowing Frau to do whatever he wished with him. Mikhail continued to grin as he kept his gaze directly in line with Frau's.

"That's right. It's a pleasure to meet you professor. Teito thinks about you a lot since he first saw you. I wondered why, but now I see that he had a good reason to be dazzled by such a handsome man."

"Teito, I'm not in the mood for playing games. Go back to your dorm and study like a college student should."

Mikhail laughed a little. "That sounds boring. I'd have more fun here with you. Besides, no one will know about this encounter. It can be our little secret." Mikhail slowly started to close the gap between his lips and Frau's. Frau hadn't felt someone else's body heat in a while, but in the back of his mind he knew that it wasn't right to have sex with one of his students. Castor would definitely kill him. Before Mikhail had a chance to press their lips together, Frau leaned away and pushed him off. Mikhail looked at Frau a little annoyed but then grinned again.

"What's wrong professor? You don't want me?"

"I'm not that desperate," Frau replied.

"Really?"

Mikhail slowly started to unbutton his shirt while keeping his eyes on Frau. He liked seeing the older man struggle to keep his self-control. Frau quickly grabbed onto Mikhail's wrists and looked at him with a serious face. "What's wrong with you Teito? Why are you doing this?"

"I told you I'm not Teito."

"You're not making any sense!"

"It doesn't have to make sense."

Frau's eye started to twitch in annoyance. He still felt a bit dizzy and light headed from all of the drinking, but thankfully he was still able to think logically. Yes, he did find Teito attractive; especially since his green eyes were a shade that he had rarely ever seen in anyone. As much as he wanted to play around like he was accustomed to, he had to draw the line. Mikhail's grin didn't disappear. He was enjoying the sight of Frau getting even more irritated and that alone pissed Frau off.

Neither one of the two said another word as they only looked at each other. The silence would have continued if it wasn't for Teito's phone that was ringing in his back pocket.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Frau asked as he let go of Mikhail's wrists.

"I'd rather not. It's probably Mikage or Hakuren trying to ruin our fun."

Frau's eyes went wide at the mention of two of his other students. An idea popped up in his mind and he quickly moved to grab Teito's ringing phone out of his back pocket. Mikhail laughed a little. "Were you waiting to find a good excuse to touch me?"

"Shut up brat," Frau replied as he took out the phone and answered it. "Hello."

Hello? Teito?

"Is this Mikage?"

Umm, yeah. Who's this?

"It's Professor Frau. I'm actually with Teito. Do you think you can come pick him up? He's not feeling well."

EH?! What happened?! Is he okay?! Can he talk?!

"He's fine…for the most part. I just need you to come take him back to campus."

Mikhail took the opportunity to trace his hands up Frau's chest. Frau swatted his hands away while he tried to move away. It was a sad attempt since Mikhail simply followed behind him and wrapped his arms around Frau's waist. He started teasing his professor by blowing into Frau's other ear.

"Hey, stop that!"

Stop what professor?

"Ah! Nothing! Just hurry and get Teito. We're at the Diamond Hotel on the fourth floor in room 408."

…Why are you two in a hotel room…?

"It's not what you think. Just get here and I'll explain everything. Now hurry!"

Frau hung up the call and forced Mikhail's arms off of him. He turned around and faced the green eyed male with a serious face. "Mikage will be here soon, so go sit down and wait for him."

"What's going to happen when I leave professor? Are you going to call someone up to meet you here? That's not really fair, is it?"

"What I do in my spare time is none of your business."

"What if I want to make it my business? What will happen then?"

Frau felt tempted to punch him, but he knew that was something else he couldn't do. In the back of Frau's mind he wished he didn't go to the restaurant in the first place and had just gone straight home. It would have kept him away from all the trouble he was facing at the moment.

A silence came over the two yet again, but this time it was interrupted by Frau's phone. He quickly pulled it out of his pocket and answered, seeing that it was Castor.

"Hey."

Are you home right now?

"Ah no, not yet…Why?"

I got a call from the hospital. They said they couldn't reach you so they called me instead. Bastien was having a few problems earlier, but they said it wasn't anything too critical.

Frau's eyes went wide from the news. He felt like his heart had just stopped for a moment. Mikhail noticed Frau's change and wondered what had made the older man look so on edge.

"So he's okay now, right?" Frau asked, wanting to be sure that the man he saw as his father figure was indeed all right.

Yes, he's fine now thankfully. Labrador and I will go visit him with you tomorrow in the afternoon, so don't make any plans.

"You know I try and see him everyday. He actually gets tired of seeing my face so much," Frau replied with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

I feel the same way. Anyway, I need to go. I'll see you tomorrow.

"Sure. Tell Labrador I said hi and don't have too much fun tonight."

Frau!

Frau laughed, "Bye Castor." Frau hung up the call and put his phone back in his pocket. The smile still lingered on his face but it slowly started to lose its vibrant aura and turn into somewhat of a frown.

"What were you talking about?" Mikhail asked, curious to know who Frau was talking about with the dean.

"You don't need to know."

Luckily for Frau there was a knock at the door. He quickly walked over and opened it, glad to see Mikage and Hakuren standing at the doorway. It was obvious that they were both very confused as to why Teito and their professor were at a hotel.

"Look, nothing bad happened. I got a little drunk at the restaurant Teito works at, he brought me here and was about to leave, but then he got all weird and said his name was Mikhail."

Mikage's and Hakuren's eyes went wide. They looked over at Mikhail who was paying no mind to them. Mikage walked passed Frau and towards Mikhail. "I had a feeling this might have happened." Mikage took out a bottle of pills and took one out of the bottle. He looked at Mikhail with a serious look. "Take it."

Mikhail glared at Mikage. He then looked at Frau and grinned. "We'll finish our talk some other time professor." Mikhail grabbed the pill from Mikage's hand and threw it in his mouth. He slowly started to walk passed Mikage and towards the door. He gave Frau one last look before he completely walked out the room. Hakuren bowed his head.

"We're really sorry about this professor. Teito has a split personality disorder so when he's Mikhail, he doesn't know what he's doing."

"So that's it…" Frau responded, a little surprised about the revelation. Mikage walked up to the two and bowed his head.

"We'll be leaving now. Thanks for watching over Teito, professor. We'll see you tomorrow."

Mikage and Hakuren both turned around and ran down the hallway to catch up with their friend. Frau watched them leave while he thought about what Hakuren had just told him. He had never met someone with a personality disorder. He wondered how someone could live with a condition like that. Deep down, Frau felt a little sympathy for his student. Teito seemed like a hard worker and a good person. If there was anything he could do to help Teito, he'd do it, just like Bastien had done with him.


	7. Chapter 7

Frau decided to head to campus earlier then he did before. He was glad he didn't have a huge hangover, but medicine still wasn't enough to help him with the light headedness he felt. Looking around, Frau saw students walking all around, talking, rushing to their next class or hanging out in open areas with their group of friends. He noticed all the eyes looking at him as he passed by, knowing all too well that his looks were the cause of it.

Frau continued to walk by until he finally made it to his classroom. He thought he could take the time to clear his head and get his lecture ready. Opening the door, Frau expected it to be empty since there wasn't another class in session before his. To his surprise, Teito was sitting in the front row, looking down as if he were in deep thought. It wasn't until Frau shut the door that Teito snapped out of his thoughts and looked up. He quickly stood up and bowed his head slightly.

"I'm very sorry about what happened last night Professor. Mikage and Hakuren told me about Mikhail and if he did anything to make you feel uncomfortable, I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry about it. You couldn't control it," Frau replied as he made his way over to his desk. Teito straightened himself up and focused his eyes on Frau.

"If you don't mind me asking, did Mikhail do anything to make you feel uncomfortable?"

The question made Frau flinch a little. Thinking back on the events that happened the night before, Frau recalled the kiss Mikhail had placed on him, the conversation they had, and the devious look Mikhail had on his face when he suggested they sleep together.

"Professor?"

"Ah! No! He didn't do anything that made me feel uneasy!"

"Are you sure? Mikage said it looked like Mikhail must have done something since you looked really off guard."

"I was just surprised to learn about your personality disorder. It's not everyday you meet someone with that condition," Frau quickly responded, trying to keep the topic off of any uneasiness he felt.

"I see…I'm sorry again professor. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again."

"I'll promise the same thing. I won't let you have to deal with me when I'm drunk. That's not what a professor should show his students on or off campus."

Teito nodded his head in agreement. He was relieved that Mikhail hadn't done anything to Frau that would have made things awkward between them. Even though Teito knew he was attracted to Frau, he knew better then to pursue it. They were teacher and student, nothing more and nothing less.

"By the way, I read the short story you wrote for the assignment. It wasn't that bad."

Teito looked at Frau in shock. "Really?"

"Yeah, you had a good plot and the characters were interesting. You just need to work on pacing and adding a little more detail when giving descriptions."

"Ah…I see."

Teito looked down, trying to figure out whether he should stay until class started in thirty minutes or leave and then come back. Being alone with Frau made him feel nervous, something he hadn't felt in a long time. Debating with what he should do, Teito didn't notice Frau's eyes on him. Frau didn't understand why he couldn't brush off the kiss they had shared. It wasn't Teito who kissed him, so why wouldn't the thought just go away and leave him alone?

In the back of his mind, Frau knew that Teito was a catch. He was a handsome young man who worked hard with his academics and in his work place. If they had met in different circumstances, Frau knew he wouldn't have hesitated to flirt and make a move. But since they were professor and student, Frau didn't think it was right to cross the line. It wasn't just because of the fear Castor would scold him and maybe even murder him, but also because if it didn't work out between them, it would be awkward to face each other when they were in class.

Frustrated with his own thoughts, Frau was unaware of the door opening and someone stepping inside.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Frau and Teito both looked towards the door and saw Ayanami standing near the doorway.

"Professor Ayanami, I didn't expect to see you here," Frau replied.

"I saw you when I was on my way back to my office, so I decided to come say hi. I didn't know you were seeing a student before your class."

"I think I should go. I'll see you in thirty minutes Professor." Teito quickly bowed his head and walked passed Ayanami. He opened the door and left the room within seconds. Standing outside the door, Teito felt his heart beating in his chest. He remembered how friendly Ayanami and Frau had looked when they were talking in the cafeteria and walking down the hallway. Something in him told him to stay near the door and try to overhear their conversation. There was just something about Ayanami's eyes that reminded Teito of himself whenever he looked at Frau.

"Are you getting adjusted to being a professor yet?" Ayanami asked.

"Somewhat. It still feels a little weird, but I'll get used to it eventually."

"I'm glad to hear that. Why don't we celebrate tonight over drinks? It'll be my treat."

"Eh? Really?" Frau replied surprised.

"I don't mind. You're a very likable person Frau and since we're working on the same campus we should make sure to have a good relationship."

"Hmm, that makes sense. Would it be okay if we met around eight o'clock? I have somewhere I need to go after my two classes. You can just send me the details of where to meet you. I'll give you my number."

"That sounds fine with me," Ayanami responded with a kind small. Behind the smile, he was grinning, celebrating inwardly that he was making progress with Frau.

In the hallway, Teito felt like he was frozen in place. He felt a little jealous with how casually Ayanami was able to ask Frau out. He had heard that Ayanami was interested in both women and men from students, but he wasn't entirely sure if it was true.

The door to the room opened and Ayanami stepped out. He made eye contact with Teito for a brief moment before turning around and walking away. Something in his eyes caused a chill to run down Teito's spine. It looked like the eyes of a predator who had just hooked his prey.


	8. Chapter 8

Teito flopped onto his bed, exhausted from all that had happened. Fortunately, he had the day off from work so he thought taking the time to relax was a good idea. As much as he wanted to relax, he just couldn't. The conversation between Frau and Ayanami kept replaying over and over again in his mind. Every time he thought about it, his heart clenched in a painful way. It was almost childish for him to feel envy towards Ayanami, but it was a feeling he couldn't push away.

The door to the room opened as Mikage and Hakuren entered the room. They automatically noticed Teito lying on his bed.

"Teito! You didn't have work tonight?" Mikage asked, happy to see his friend.

"Not tonight…" Teito replied.

"So, how did everything go with Frau-sensei? We didn't have the chance to ask you during class," Hakuren asked, curious to know what happened between the two men.

"…He understood my situation and said he'd help me if I needed it."

"See! I told you guys Frau-sensei was awesome!" Mikage shouted.

"Of course we already knew that Mikage. Anyway Teito, why do you look so gloomy? Did something happen?" Hakuren asked. He was sharp when it came to reading people, even Teito who was hard to read.

Teito lowered his gaze. "There's nothing wrong."

"Don't lie. You know you can tell us anything," Hakuren said.

Teito continued to look down. He sighed and looked up at his two friends. "Ayanami-sensei and Frau-sensei are going out tonight."

Mikage's and Hakuren's eyes shot wide open in surprise. "WHAT?!" they both yelled at the news.

"How do you know?!" Mikage yelled, seeming to have a mini heart attack that his favorite sensei was going out with the new professor on campus.

"I overheard them talking after I finished talking with Frau-sensei."

"Well this is surprising. Then again, Ayanami-sensei and Frau-sensei are very attractive men. Anything could happen tonight," Hakuren said out loud. Mikage started to freak out. He ran over to Teito and grabbed his shoulders.

"Teito! Do you know where they're going?!"

"No. Ayanami-sensei was going to send the details to Frau-sensei over the phone."

"Argh! This isn't good!"

"Why isn't it good Mikage?" Hakuren asked, although he already knew the answer.

"If they go out then there's no chance for me and Ayanami-sensei!"

"Was there ever a chance?" Hakuren replied with a grin.

"This is serious Hakuren!"

"If something happens, then it'll happen. We don't have any right to interfere in their private lives," Teito responded as he got up and walked over to his desk.

"Fine! You two can do whatever you want, but I'm going to track them down!" Mikage quickly ran out of the room without another word. Hakuren sighed out.

"I'll go after him. This idiot…Teito, you make sure to rest, okay?"

Teito nodded as he grabbed one of his books and sat down at his desk. Hakuren turned around and left the room, closing the door behind him. Teito was alone once again. He sighed out, knowing how Mikage felt. Instead of sulking, he thought doing some homework would help get his mind off of the whole thing. Picking up his pen and opening his book, he began to go through the pages.

Without warning, his head started to hurt. Teito dropped his pen and grasped onto his head. The pain was unbearable. Teito quickly got up and walked over to his drawer. He opened it and took out a bottle of pills. As he was about to open it, the bottle slipped out of his hands. Teito tried to reach for it, but before he could, his eyes went wide and a grin slowly started to appear on his face.

"I'm afraid you won't be taking these pills tonight Teito. We have a date to crash," Mikhail said.

XXXX

"Sorry I'm late. I got caught up with what I was doing," Frau said as he sat down across from Ayanami. The two had agreed to meet up at a local bar that was well known for its delicious drinks and great atmosphere.

"It's quite alright. I'm just glad you made it," Ayanami replied with a smile. Frau smiled back and looked around. He had gone to a few bars over the years, but the one he was currently sitting in was probably one of the best he has ever been in.

"Are you going to order your drink?" Ayanami asked.

"I think I'll start with a few shots first then see what else I can get. I'm a little tight on money."

"If it's money you're worried about, I don't mind paying for your drinks. We are here to celebrate," Ayanami responded.

"Hmm, it would be nice to have drinks bought for me for a chance. I'll let you pay for two, how does that sound?"

Ayanami chuckled, "That sounds fine. Drink up."

Frau called the waiter over and asked for a couple of his favorite drinks. Ayanami was amused by the amount of drinks Frau had asked for, but to him it was an opportunity. The two talked over drinks for what seemed like hours. Frau thought it was nice meeting someone who he could easily talk to that wasn't Labrador or Castor.

"So, are there any students in your classes that get on your nerves?" Ayanami asked as he took a sip from his drink.

"Hmm, none that I can think of. They all seem like mature young adults. At least, they're a lot better then me when I was their age," Frau replied with a smirk.

"I can say the same. Those were interesting times."

"It's a little weird being on the other side now. I'm the professor and not the student. It's kind of nice too. I've come to like my students."

"Is there anyone in particular that impresses you the most? There is always one student that outshines the rest," Ayanami said.

"Hmm…I guess Teito would be that student. I've learned more about him than anyone else. I ended up running across him at the restaurant he works at…"

Thinking about Teito's embarrassed face when Frau was trying to get his ex-lover Riko off of his back made him laugh a little. Teito was definitely an interesting character, very unlike anyone he had ever met before. Frau wondered what he did during his spare time. Whether he hung out with his friends, went out to parties, or hooked up with girls.

"Teito Klein is a star student. I've had him in two of my classes before," Ayanami said. "Working and going to school must be tough on him."

"That's true. I was lucky that my…dad was able to pay for my tuition and everything else."

"We have a lot of things in common Frau. From our pasts to how we think. It's really nice, don't you think?"

"Haha, yeah, it's pretty cool."

"Frau-sensei!"

Frau and Ayanami looked to the side where a few male and female students were sitting. They were waving at them.

"Hey! Ah, Ayanami, I'll be right back. I have to tell one of my students about the extension I'm giving him since he has to go on leave for a while. I'll be right back."

Ayanami nodded as Frau got up and walked over to his students. He saw how well Frau got along with them, how the females were giving Frau a flirtatious look and the males were amazed by him. Ayanami felt a bit possessive, but knew he couldn't do anything about it. Looking around, Ayanami made sure no one was looking. He leaned his hand over to Frau's drink and poured in some white powder. He quickly stirred the drink, making sure the white powder had blended in with the drink and went back to drink his own.

Frau walked back to the table and sat down. He didn't know what Ayanami had just done. "Well that was nice."

"It's great how you get along with them so well. Let's toast to that," Ayanami suggested as he lifted up his drink. Frau did the same and hit his glass against Ayanami's. He then put the glass cup to his lips and began to drink. Ayanami watched Frau slowly empty the glass. The night to come was going to be a good one.


	9. Chapter 9

There was definitely something wrong. Frau didn't know what was happening to him, but he knew it wasn't good. He could barely keep his head up. He felt like he would pass out at any second. Frau tried his best to manage and remain composed. He didn't want to end the night on a bad note when he was just starting to make a new friend.

"Frau, are you okay?" Ayanami asked as he looked at Frau's distressed face.

"I'm not feeling too good. Sorry Ayanami, I think I'm going to go home."

"Do you want me to take you? If you're not feeling well, it'd be dangerous for you to leave alone."

"I don't want to make you do that."

"It's fine Frau. I'll take you home."

Frau sighed out but nodded his head. Ayanami was right; it wasn't safe for him to go home alone in his condition. He'd find a way to thank Ayanami for his kindness once he felt better.

The two stood up and left their payment on the table. Ayanami grabbed Frau's arm and put it around his shoulder. He helped Frau outside and towards his car. Once Frau was seated in the passenger's seat and buckled up, Ayanami walked over to the driver's side, sat down, buckled up and started the car. He looked over at Frau who was half dazed.

"Frau, can you tell me where you live?"

"I…live…somewhere…"

"Yes, but where?"

"A place…"

Ayanami observed Frau's eyes starting to become weary. It was obvious that the drug was starting to take effect. Ayanami smirked a little and leaned his hand over to touch Frau's face. "Frau, you're not giving me any direction of where you live. Should I just take you to my place or would you prefer a hotel?"

"…Hotels…are nice."

Ayanami laughed a little, "Then that's where I'll take you. Just relax."

Ayanami started to pull away from his parking spot and drove onto the street. Every now and then he would look over at Frau. Looking at Frau's profile, Ayanami could only imagine the faces Frau would make once they were alone and physically connected. Ayanami needed to thank Hyuuga for his help on getting the drug. His loyal dog needed to be rewarded.

XXXX

Mikhail grinned while he sat in the back seat of a taxi. He had remembered a conversation Ayanami-sensei had a long time ago with Hyuuga-sensei, where he mentioned his favorite bar in town. Because of that information, Mikhail had been able to track Ayanami and Frau down and watched from a distance while the two drank and talked feet away. Mikhail felt a little sympathy for Mikage, who was probably still looking for Ayanami's whereabouts, but it was for the best that Mikage and Hakuren stay away.

Mikhail had a plan. He had caught on to Ayanami's dark intentions when he saw the man pouring a drug in Frau's drink. It was almost laughable how easy it was for Ayanami to get away with it. Mikhail watched on as Frau drank. It didn't take long for him to show signs of weariness. After several minutes had passed, Ayanami and Frau had finally made their move to leave. Mikhail made sure to follow them out discreetly and quickly grabbed a taxi to follow them.

Now, while he sat back and looked at the black car driving two cars away from them, he was excited to see how everything would unfold.

XXXX

The drive to the hotel didn't take too long. Ayanami helped Frau out of the car and guided him inside. He asked the receptionist for a room and dazzled her with his charm. Ayanami loved the way women and men drooled over his looks. It was the trait that always gave him anything he wanted. Smiling, Ayanami grabbed the key and made his way over to the elevator with Frau who was barely awake.

Once the elevator stopped and they made it to their floor, Ayanami took Frau towards their room and opened the door. Inside, he gently closed the door and helped Frau to the bed. Frau looked at the ceiling with a distant look on his face. Ayanami looked at Frau from head to toe. His desires were starting to increase as another second passed. Ayanami grinned and hovered over Frau while he started to move his hand under the other man's shirt.

"Frau…"

Ayanami leaned down and started to kiss Frau's neck. Frau gasped out a little, giving in to an intimate touch he hadn't felt in a while. He didn't understand what was going on, where he was and who he was with. His body yearned for more. Ayanami slowly started to move his hand down Frau's stomach and down to his groin. He liked the reactions he was getting from Frau.

Ayanami started to unbutton Frau's pants and pulled down the zipper, but to his surprise, a knock was heard at the door. Ayanami stopped, knowing he hadn't ordered room service or for anyone to come to their room. Whoever was on the other side continued to knock, loud enough to grab the attention of everyone on the floor. Ayanami sighed out in annoyance and got up. He walked over to the door.

"Who is it?"

"Umm…Ayanami-sensei, it's Teito."

Ayanami's eyes went wide. He looked over at Frau who was still out of it, but moving around a little on the bed. Ayanami looked back at the door and opened it. Teito was standing on the other side.

"Ayanami-sensei, I came to check on Frau-sensei."

"How did you know we were here?" Ayanami asked.

"I was around the area and saw you two. Frau-sensei didn't look well, so I thought I'd come check up on him."

"He's fine. He just needs some rest after drinking so much."

"I see."

"Teito…"

Ayanami and Teito looked over at Frau who was now sitting up on the bed. He was looking directly at Teito.

"Are you feeling okay, Frau-sensei?"

"I'm fine…"

"I think we should leave and let Frau-sensei sleep, Ayanami-sensei," Teito suggested as he looked back at Ayanami. Ayanami looked a bit annoyed but he decided to agree with the younger male. If he stayed with Frau, Teito might suspect something. Ayanami didn't need anyone other then Hyuuga to know what he wanted from Frau.

"Get some rest Frau. I'll see you tomorrow," Ayanami said. Frau nodded and leaned back against the bed. Teito and Ayanami walked out into the hallway and closed the door.

"You're very deceiving Ayanami-sensei."

Ayanami looked over at Teito who no longer had a serious look on his face. Instead, he was grinning. "What are you talking about Teito?"

"You're after Frau-sensei in a lustful way. I can tell. It's okay to want him, he is a sexy man, but I don't think drugging him in order to get what you want is the best method."

"…How did you know?" Ayanami asked with a glaring look.

"I saw everything sensei. But don't worry; I won't say a word to anyone. I just want you to be careful with what you do to Frau-sensei…because just like you, I'm after him and I won't sit back and let someone else take the man that belongs to me."

Ayanami couldn't help but laugh a little. "A professor can't date a student."

"And a professor shouldn't drug another professor. We're both playing with fire, but we don't care. So why don't we keep this between us sensei? Let's see who can seduce Frau-sensei first."

Ayanami smirked at Teito's words. He didn't think the apathetic Teito Klein would be interested in anyone, but now that he knew that they both wanted Frau, the chase had become a lot more entertaining. He'd win and show the younger male his place.


	10. Chapter 10

Teito slowly started to open his eyes. He noticed the sunlight coming in through the curtains and heard a frustrated sigh coming from the other side of the room. Teito carefully lifted himself up, hating the fact that he was waking up with a strong headache first thing in the morning. He looked to the side and saw a sleep deprived Mikage sitting on the foot of his bed, while an annoyed Hakuren stood in front of him. Hakuren was the first one to notice that Teito had woken up.

"Good morning Teito. Now that you're awake, you can handle this idiot," Hakuren said while he hit Mikage's head.

"Oww! Hakuren!"

"What's going on?" Teito asked, trying not to focus on the headache.

"Mikage was up all night trying to find Ayanami and Frau-sensei. We looked almost everywhere and he still demanded that we keep on searching."

"You didn't have to come with me you know. I was fine looking for them all by myself," Mikage retorted. This earned him yet another smack on the head. Teito winced from his headache and looked over at the bottle of pills that were sitting on top of his night stand. He quickly opened one of the bottles and gulped down a pill.

"Hey, are you alright?" Mikage asked, concerned over his friend.

"Yeah, I just have a slight headache. I'll be fine after we get some breakfast."

"I'll leave the two of you to get ready. Let's meet at the cafeteria in an hour," Hakuren suggested. Mikage and Teito nodded in agreement. "Then it's settled. I'll see you two in a bit." Hakuren turned around and quickly left the room. Mikage sighed out for what seemed like the millionth time.

"If you keep sighing like that, you'll become even more miserable," Teito said as he slowly got out of bed.

"You don't understand Teito! This man is my idol! Ayanami-sensei is the most amazing person I've ever met! I thought if I worked hard enough, he'd notice me more then a student and we'd live happily ever after!"

"I think you've been reading too many fairytales."

"I'm sure if you liked someone, you'd understand!"

Teito paused for a moment. Deep down he did understand what Mikage was yelling about. Knowing that Frau-sensei was hanging around Ayanami-sensei didn't sit well with him. He was jealous of the casual manner Ayanami was able to start a conversation with Frau. Then again, Ayanami was a colleague, while he was only a student. Teito pushed the thought away before he became upset.

"Let's get ready Mikage. We don't want to keep Hakuren waiting."

Teito walked over to his closet and started to pick out what to wear. He heard Mikage sigh again. Teito had to force himself not to do the same.

XXXX

A hangover first thing in the morning was never fun or welcomed. Frau groaned as he lifted himself up and placed his hand on his head. He barely remembered anything that had happened the night before. The only things he did remember were drinking with Ayanami, seeing some of his students, coming to a hotel and seeing Teito and Ayanami leave.

Why was Teito in a hotel anyway? Frau wondered. It was quite a coincidence that Teito came across them in such a place. Maybe he was with someone and just happened to be on the same floor. The thought alone didn't please Frau. It frustrated him thinking that someone else was with Teito. If he dared tell Castor that he was interested in one of his students, he'd get a beating of a lifetime.

Frau stood up and dug his hand into his pocket. He took out his phone and saw that it was already noon. Frau groaned again, knowing he wouldn't have time to properly shower and change if he went back to his apartment. Trying to remember Labrador's schedule, Frau was grateful that the gentle man was most likely still at Castor's place. He quickly dialed up Labrador's number.

"Hey Labrador, can you do me a favor?" Frau asked with a nervous smile on his face.

XXXX

Teito walked down the hall with a tired look on his face. Mikage had gone on and on about possible situations that could have happened last night between their two senseis. Hakuren had grown weary and decided to knock some sense into Mikage before class, thus leaving Teito alone to head to class first.

Teito looked at his phone. There were still fifteen minutes left before creative writing class began, but he thought he'd take the time to relax. As he approached the door, Teito gently opened the door and walked inside. His eyes went wide as he noticed Frau putting on another shirt. Frau's well toned upper body added to his sex appeal. Teito gulped and felt his face heat up. Frau finally finished putting the shirt on and looked up. He was surprised to see Teito standing feet away with an embarrassed look on his face.

Frau felt his face heat up. He coughed out, knowing that Teito had just walked in on him changing.

"Teito, you're early," Frau said, trying to think of something to talk about.

"Yeah. I didn't have anything else to do so I decided to come here."

"Ah, I see. Well, go ahead and sit down. I'm just going to go over my lesson plan for today."

Teito nodded his head and walked over to sit down where he usually sat. He looked up at Frau who was going through a stack of papers. It felt a bit awkward being alone with him, but at the same time it gave Teito the chance to admire him without being caught by one of his classmates.

The door to the classroom opened again as Ayanami entered the room. He automatically made eye contact with Teito and sent what looked like a glare his way. Teito felt confused and wondered why his sensei was giving such a cold look. Ayanami quickly broke eye contact and walked over to Frau's side.

"Are you feeling okay Frau?" Ayanami asked.

"Hey Ayanami, I'm fine. I'm just trying to prep myself before class starts."

Ayanami laughed a little, "I'm about to go do the same. Say, why don't we go grab some coffee after class?"

"That sounds great. I'll meet you at the cafeteria," Frau replied. Ayanami smiled as he placed his hand on Frau's shoulder. He looked over at Teito one more time before he left. Teito saw that he was grinning and couldn't help but feel like there was a message he was supposed to receive. As Ayanami left the room, Teito sat still, confused and a bit envious with the way Ayanami could casually touch Frau. Teito felt another headache coming his way as he placed his hand over his head.

Two can play that way Ayanami-sensei. It's my turn now, Mikhail thought.

Mikhail slowly stood up from his seat and walked towards Frau. "Frau-sensei…"

Frau turned around and looked down at Teito, "Yes?"

Mikhail didn't waste any time. He quickly wrapped his arms around Frau and pressed his lips against Frau's. Frau's eyes went wide as he realized what was going on. At that moment the door opened and two pairs of eyes were surprised with what they walked into. Frau looked to the side as the color drained from his face.

Labrador couldn't find anything to say while Castor, on the other hand, glared at Frau with menacing eyes.

"FRAU!"

I'm dead…Frau thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Mikhail leaned away from Frau and looked over at Castor and Labrador. By the looks of it, Castor was nowhere near happy to see the two of them in their current situation. Even so, Mikhail didn't let go of Frau, liking the warm feeling coming off of the man and the mad look on the dean's face.

"Castor, what is going on here?" Castor asked in a menacing voice.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Frau replied while trying to get Mikhail off of him.

"Then what did I just see? I'm pretty sure I just saw you and this student kissing!"

"I didn't even see it coming! Teito, get off!"

Mikhail grinned at Frau's annoyed face. He leaned in and pecked a kiss against Frau's cheek. "Whatever you say, sensei," he whispered as he let go of Frau and backed away. Frau glared at him. It was at that moment that he noticed Teito's eyes looked darker.

"Frau, I want to see you in my office after class, got it!" Castor yelled before he turned around and stormed out of the room. Labrador looked at Frau with an apologetic look.

"I'll try and calm him down Frau. I'll leave you two to talk."

"Thanks Labrador. Believe me, that wasn't what it looked like."

"I believe you Frau. I'll see you after class," Labrador responded with a kind smile. He turned around and left the room. Frau looked back at Mikhail who still had his eyes on him.

"You're Mikhail, aren't you?"

"You're a sharp one professor."

"Why did you do that? It's not fair to Teito if you go around kissing people without him knowing."

"Oh don't worry about Teito. I'm sure he would have liked it too."

A small blush ran across Frau's face. Was that a confession he just heard? Frau shook his head, trying not to think about it. He needed to clear things out without Mikhail. "Look Mikhail, I'm flattered that you and maybe even Teito have a crush on me, but there's a line you can't cross."

"I'm sure if we were in different circumstances, you wouldn't be saying this, now would you Professor?"

"I'm not going to answer that. What matters is that you're my student, which means we have to have a student-professor relationship. Of course that'll only happen if Castor doesn't fire me."

"I don't see the harm. If you're fired, we can be together."

Frau felt like smacking Mikhail, but yet again he had to hold back. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck with frustration. "I'm not looking to be in a relationship with anyone right now, so you should focus more on your studies. Stop giving Teito trouble."

Mikhail continued to grin, "Trouble? I'm not giving Teito any trouble. I'm just trying to get what we want, and what we want is you. Tell me Professor, you wouldn't want to be with us?" Mikhail moved his hand to the hem of his shirt and slowly started to lift it up. His upper body was being exposed little by little in front of Frau who couldn't look away. He felt a lump building up in his throat and his heart gaining speed.

"You want to see more Professor? I'd definitely like to see more then your upper body."

"That's enough. Let Teito come back. The other students are going to arrive soon."

Mikhail laughed a little, "You're really playing hard to get. But that's okay, I like a challenge. You'll see Professor, by the end of the semester you will be ours."

Frau guessed that Mikhail had left by the confused look on Teito's face. His eyes were back to normal and he looked completely unaware as to what had just happened. It wasn't until he noticed that he had his shirt lifted up that he quickly pulled it down and looked down with embarrassment.

"Are you okay?" Frau asked as he saw Teito's face heating up.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what Mikhail did or said, but I'm really sorry for anything he did!"

"Did you take your medicine?"

"Yes…but it's not as effective as before. I'm going to need to get a stronger dose."

Frau looked at Teito with pity. It must be a hassle having to take medicine everyday. "That may be a good idea," he replied.

The door to the classroom opened as a few students started to walk inside. They greeted Frau and made their way to their seats. Teito did the same, not wanting to make eye contact with Frau after realizing that he was exposing his entire upper body to him. He wished he could disappear, but unfortunately for him, he had to get through class. Looking down at his desk, Teito wondered what had happened between Mikhail and Frau. He quickly glanced up at Frau who was getting some papers together.

Remembering the sight of Frau changing his shirt, Teito looked away, embarrassed with his own thoughts. Why did such a handsome man have to be his professor? Why did he have to start liking him? Teito inwardly groaned, wanting Mikage and Hakuren to hurry up and arrive.

XXXX

Ayanami walked through the hall and towards the dean's office. He wanted to see if he could learn more about Frau by asking Castor out to coffee. Making his way towards the door, Ayanami stopped as he heard Castor and Labrador talking inside.

"Castor, please don't be too hard on Frau. I'm sure he has a reasonable explanation about what we saw."

"Labrador, there's no explanation! Frau was kissing one of his students!"

Ayanami's eyes went wide. So Teito had made a move and kissed Frau. That alone enraged the man. How dare Teito press his lips against Ayanami's property. Furious, Ayanami turned around and walked down the hall. He wasn't going to let Teito get away with it. He was going to beat him in their game. Yes, he was going to seduce Frau. He'd make Frau fall in love with him one way or another.


	12. Chapter 12

Frau didn't like the ominous look on Castor's face. It was the reason why he was the dean of the school. No one in their right mind would try to go against him. Frau tried his best to stay composed while he sat in the chair across from Castor. Labrador was standing next to him, giving Frau a reassuring smile, as if saying he wouldn't be killed. Castor cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses.

"Frau, tell me honestly what is going on between you and your student."

"I already told you, there's nothing going on between us! He just caught me by surprise!"

"So you're saying that your student is interested in you?"

"Well, I don't know for sure, but he might be. Look, I can't stop someone from liking me. I made sure to have a talk with him after you left."

"And what about you Frau? Are you interested in him?" Castor asked with a piercing gaze.

"He's not bad to look at…"

"Frau!"

"It's not like I'm going to make a move on him! I know the line between professor and student and I'm not going to cross it, okay?"

Castor didn't feel reassured by Frau's answer. He already knew the kind of man Frau was. Whenever he found someone attractive, he'd flirt like there was no tomorrow. Feeling a gentle hand on his shoulder, Castor looked over at Labrador who was still smiling.

"We can trust Frau. Besides, I'm sure Frau already has someone he's with."

"Ah, about that, I ended up breaking up with my last girlfriend. It just wasn't working for me anymore."

Castor placed his hand on his forehead, not believing how loose Frau was when it came to relationships. "Frau, Bastien taught you better. Didn't he say to be in a relationship for love and not just lust? If you keep this up, you're never going to find a person to settle down with."

Frau looked to the side. Mentioning Bastien only brought him sorrow. "It's not that easy you know. You're lucky that you found Labrador to spend your life with. I still haven't found that person and I doubt I ever will. If my lifestyle worries you, then I can promise you that I won't let it interfere with my job."

"Alright then…But if I see you doing anything else with that student I won't go easy on you," Castor replied. Frau nodded in return. As much as Teito interested him, it was better not to pursue anything beyond what they already had. With that in mind, Frau thought it was time to find a new partner. At least that way it would take his mind off of Teito.

XXXX

Hakuren didn't know what was wrong with Mikage, but he had a hunch of what had created a change in his friend. Sitting next to him, Mikage was focused on the lecture Ayanami was giving about the chapter they had read for homework. Whenever Ayanami would ask a question Mikage always had the answer. It was a little surprising and scary since Mikage was the type not to care too much about his studies. Then again, it wasn't about being the smartest; it was about impressing Ayanami and showing how capable he was intellectually.

"Alright, make sure to read chapter three for next class. You're dismissed," Ayanami said. Everyone got up from their seat and started to leave the room. Hakuren noticed that Mikage was slowly putting his stuff away, as if waiting for everyone else to leave the room. He quickly got the hint of what Mikage was trying to do and got up.

"I'll see you in the cafeteria Mikage."

Mikage nodded his head. Hakuren left the room without another word. Now it was just Mikage and Ayanami. Mikage took a deep breath and got up from his seat. He walked over to Ayanami who was going through his papers.

"Umm, Professor Ayanami, if it's okay with you, would it be possible to talk a bit more about the chapter we covered today? I was really interested in the lesson."

Ayanami looked down at Mikage. He didn't want to waste time on a student when he could use it to see Frau. He wanted to brush Mikage off. That's what he would have done if the door to the classroom hadn't opened and Frau had walked inside.

"Ah, sorry, I didn't think you'd be with a student. I'll come back later," Frau said.

"No, it's alright, we were just finishing up. Mikage, you can come during my office hours tomorrow if you want to know more about what I lectured on today. How does that sound?" Ayanami replied with the best smile he could muster.

Mikage blushed a little, "S-Sure, no problem! I'll see you then Professor!" Mikage bowed his head and quickly walked passed Frau and out of the room. Frau looked over at Ayanami with an amused look on his face.

"You're really popular Ayanami. Students even want to see you outside of class time."

Ayanami laughed a little, "What can I say? They're eager to learn more."

"Hmm, or they just like your face. I keep hearing students talking about how amazing Ayanami-sensei looks."

"Ah, but I'm sure you also get a good amount of compliments too. You might even surpass me in their popularity rank."

Frau laughed, "Let's see if it happens."

Ayanami continued to smile. Unfortunately, the thought of Teito kissing Frau popped up in his mind which slowly started to remove the smile from his face. How did a little runt get to taste Frau's lips first? It was an insult to Ayanami.

"Hey, you okay?" Frau asked as he noticed the change in Ayanami's face.

"Yes, I'm fine. Is there a reason why you came to find me?"

"Oh yeah, I thought we could go out and grab lunch together. It's been fun getting to know each other."

Ayanami couldn't believe the luck he had. He thought he was going to have to track Frau down and ask him out himself. It looked like fate was working in his favor. Everything was going to be easier then he thought.

"That sounds great. Let's go," Ayanami responded. He noticed a piece of Frau's hair was sticking up a little and inwardly grinned at the opportunity at hand. He casually walked over and placed his hand on Frau's hand, rubbing the hair down gently so it would stay. Frau was a bit surprised by the sudden touch while he looked into Ayanami's eyes. He didn't know why, but there was something in his eyes that reminded him of himself…a lustful gaze.

Ayanami stepped back, the lustful gaze instantly disappearing from his eyes. "Sorry, you had a piece of hair sticking up that was driving me crazy."

"O-Oh, haha, thanks. Well let's go."

"After you Frau."

Frau turned around and started to walk towards the door. Ayanami watched him for a while, observing how Frau's body was just the right structure and balance of muscle. Teito may have gotten a kiss, but Ayanami was aiming for more.


	13. Chapter 13

The day went by faster then Teito had planned. His classes seemed to have gone by in a flash. Even after the lectures and note-taking, Teito wasn't able to get one thing out of his mind. He wanted to know what Mikhail had said and done to Frau. He had his shirt up, which led Teito to believe that Mikhail was definitely trying to do something indecent.

When his mind wasn't on Frau, Teito made sure to call for an appointment with his doctor once he had the chance. He needed to get a stronger dose of pills if it would help keep Mikhail in his place. It was exhausting. Unlike an ordinary person, Teito constantly had to make sure he always took his pills and saw the doctor every once in a while. In the past a lot of people thought he was mental. They thought he was insane and weird just because he had a personality disorder he had no control over.

Thankfully Teito had Mikage and Hakuren to help him through all the hard times. He was grateful that he had made such good friends. Now as a college student, Teito was learning how to manage his disorder and cope with his feelings. He was doing just fine too…that is, until a certain blond haired professor appeared in his life.

Making his way to his dorm room, Teito decided that taking a small nap before he had to go in for work was the best way to get his mind off of Frau. It wasn't like him at all, to think about someone so often rather than focus on his studies. Love wasn't supposed to knock on his door. It wasn't supposed to invade his heart – and yet, there he was, lying like a lovesick puppy, hoping that something could happen between them.

With that thought in mind, Teito closed his eyes and allowed his mind to drift off into dream world.

XXXX

Frau agreed to go to Ayanami's place for a while. He didn't have anything else to do with his time. Besides, after getting to know the man, Frau realized that he liked his company. He gave off a different aura than Castor and Labrador, but he was still an interesting person to be around. They had a fun conversation earlier during lunch, which Frau was grateful for. After so many hardships and sleepless nights worrying over Bastien's health, Frau was glad he was able to welcome someone new into his life.

As they entered Ayanami's apartment, Frau started to look around. It was a nice and cozy sized apartment. Looking around, Frau noticed the black leather couches in the living room along with a plasma TV, a glass coffee table, a wooden book shelf filled from top to bottom and Ayanami's high school and college diplomas hanging in frames on the wall.

"You've got a nice place Ayanami."

"You can have a seat while I get us some drinks," Ayanami replied as he made his way out of the living room and into the kitchen. Frau did as he was told and went to sit down on the leather couch. He continued to look around until something caught his eye near the couch. He bent down and picked it up, quickly seeing that it was a condom wrapper that had been thrown carelessly to the floor. Frau was a bit surprised from what he found but decided it was only natural for Ayanami to have someone in his private life.

"Was that on the floor?" Ayanami asked as he made his way over with two drinks in his hands. Frau quickly put the condom wrapper in his pants pocket and looked at Ayanami.

"Yeah, I'll throw it away for you."

"I'm surprised I didn't notice it before. I'm sorry you had to see it," Ayanami replied while sitting down next to Frau and placing the drinks on top of the coffee table.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's only natural if you have a special someone." Frau leaned over to pick up one of the drinks and took a sip. Ayanami watched him closely, analyzing every feature on Frau's face.

"Actually, the person isn't very special to me at all. We just use each other to relieve stress," Ayanami said matter-of-factly.

Frau put his drink back down on the coffee table. Normally a reply like that would have shocked him, but thinking about it, he wasn't that much different from Ayanami. He was also using people to fulfill his own needs.

"It sounds terrible to you, doesn't it? I'm sure someone like you has someone special," Ayanami said.

"No…I have no one like that. I guess that's something else we have in common."

"I see…If that's how it is…." Ayanami moved closer to Frau and grabbed his chin. "Why don't we become special to each other?"

Frau was taken aback by the sudden touch and before he knew it Ayanami was already leaning in and pressing his lips against his own. It didn't take long before Ayanami started to skillfully explore Frau's mouth and push him down onto the couch. Frau felt Ayanami's hands trace down the length of his body. The feeling of Ayanami's hands moving underneath his shirt surprised him. There was something about being beneath someone else that didn't feel right, especially if he wasn't the one in control.

Ayanami took one of his hands away from Frau's chest and moved it down to unbutton his pants and undo the zipper. Frau grabbed Ayanami's shoulders and pushed him away.

"Uh Ayanami…I'm not the type to be bottom," Frau said.

"Neither am I," Ayanami replied.

The two just stared at each other for a while before Frau moved Ayanami away and got up. He zipped up his pants and buttoned it. "Ayanami, since we're both very alike, even when it comes to sex, I think the best thing for us is to continue to be friends, don't you think?"

"I don't see why you wouldn't want to try being on the bottom? It might be satisfying."

"That's just not me. Look, I'll just see you tomorrow. I need to think about this, especially since you're someone I work with and not just a random stranger off the street. I'll see you then."

Frau turned around and walked off. He didn't spare Ayanami a second glance as he walked out of the apartment. Ayanami stayed still on the couch. He didn't like the feeling of being rejected. He didn't like knowing that someone had turned his advances down. Taking out his phone, Ayanami dialed a number and allowed it to ring.

"Hello?" Hyuuga said on the other line.

"Get over here now."

Ayanami hung up the phone and tossed his phone to the side. He refused to let Teito win.

XXXX

The wind hitting Frau while he rode his motorcycle through the street felt nice and exhilarating. He couldn't get his mind off of what had just happened between him and Ayanami. It wasn't like he didn't like where things were going. He had to give Ayanami some credit for being so skilled. Even so, something in his gut told him he shouldn't go any further. It wasn't just because of the issue with who would bottom, but there wasn't a spark between them like he had felt with Teito.

Teito…Again, the young green eyed male came to his mind. Thinking about it, Frau turned a street corner. It didn't take long until he finally made it in front of the restaurant Teito worked in. Taking off his helmet and turning off his motorcycle, Frau made his way over to the front doors. He walked inside and sat down at an empty table next to a window. He spotted Teito taking a young couple's order a few tables away. For some reason, seeing Teito calmed Frau down.

Teito turned around and started to walk away from the table he just waited. He wasn't expecting to come face to face with Frau who was sitting at a table looking right at him. Teito thought the best thing to do was greet the man and take his order. He was working after all.

"Professor Frau, can I get you anything?" Teito asked as he approached the table.

"I'll have whatever you recommend."

"Well, we are having a special. It includes chicken, rice, and a salad."

"That sounds good. I'll have that along with a glass of coke."

"Coming right up," Teito replied. He was just about to walk off again when Frau started to talk.

"What time does your shift end?"

Teito stopped in his tracks and looked back at Frau who wasn't looking back at him. He didn't know why he was asking such a question, but then again Teito didn't really mind. "In two hours."

"Great. I'll be done eating by then. Let's hang out afterwards. I think a nice long ride would help relieve some of your stress."

"Okay," was the only thing Teito could say before he walked away. He didn't realize how hard his heart was beating inside his chest. Was he really going to hang out with Frau? Did Frau just ask him out? So many questions flew around in his head as he made his way to the kitchen.

XXXX

Frau wasn't lying when he said he'd be done eating by the time Teito's shift ended. The two made their way out of the restaurant and over to Frau's motorcycle. Frau handed Teito his helmet while he got on the bike and turned it on. He quickly saw the hesitant look on Teito's face and couldn't help but smile. "Don't worry. I won't go too fast."

Reassured, Teito nodded his head and put the helmet on. He sat behind Frau and wrapped his arms around his waist. There was something about the innocent embrace that made Teito feel happy. Frau started to drive off and headed onto the main street. The two rode along the different streets for what seemed like hours. Teito really enjoyed it, but even though he didn't want it to end, he wasn't used to all of the adrenaline. When the two made it to a red light, Teito felt the need to tell Frau about his discomfort.

"Professor, I don't feel so good."

"I'll take you to my place so you can rest for a while. It's close by so hang in there," Frau replied. The light turned green and he quickly rode off towards his apartment building. Once he parked his motorcycle, he got off the bike and helped Teito to his feet and into the building. Getting on the elevator, Frau pressed the button for the fifth floor and waited until they made it there.

Teito held onto Frau while he guided him out of the elevator, down the hallway and into his apartment. Frau helped Teito sit down on his cushioned green couch and took the helmet off of him. He placed it to the side before he looked back at Teito.

"Do you want me to get you a glass of water?" Frau asked.

"No…I'll be fine," Teito replied as he looked back at Frau.

The two looked into each other's eyes, not saying a word but understanding what the other wanted. They slowly began to lean in towards each other until the space between them was closed and their lips were pressed against one another's. The spark that Frau felt was a feeling he wouldn't grow tired of. He liked it and wanted more. He wrapped his arm around Teito and grabbed the back of his head. He deepened their kiss and overpowered Teito due to his lack of experience in what they were currently doing.

Teito couldn't think properly. There was an urge within him that told him to pull away, but something or someone else told him not to. Compared to Frau's skill, Teito had no idea what to do next or where to put his hands. Frau noticed Teito's awkwardness and thought the best thing he could do was make Teito feel more comfortable. He gently pushed Teito down onto the couch and continued at his lips. At the moment, he wasn't thinking about Ayanami or Castor. His mind was slowly being clouded with only thoughts of Teito.


	14. Chapter 14

What was he doing? Why was he doing this? Why did it feel so good? All of these questions ran through Frau's head while he explored Teito's mouth vigorously. The way Teito made small noises and gasped made Frau crave more. He slowly pulled his mouth away; nipping at Teito's lower lip before completely leaning back and looking down at Teito's flushed face. His green eyes were filled with excitement, nervousness, and desire.

"We're both adults Teito. If we both consent to this, then there's nothing holding us back."

"But…aren't you and Ayanami-sensei…?"

Frau looked at Teito with a confused look on his face. Teito looked away, feeling stupid for even mentioning Ayanami during something so intimate. Frau continued to look at Teito, trying to register what the young man was referring to. A sly grin formed on his lips.

"You thought Ayanami and I were going out?"

"I wasn't sure. You two seem so close and Mikage…Well, let's just say we ran to conclusions."

Frau chuckled a little. "I see. Well, nothing's going on between the two of us. If there was, I wouldn't be here making out with you." Teito's face turned a deeper shade of red that ran all the way up to his ears. He didn't understand why it had turned out that way. Frau leaned his face closer to Teito's. "Have you ever done this before?"

Teito shook his head no. It wasn't a lie. He had never been with anyone before. Frau took the opportunity to trail his lips down Teito's neck, causing Teito to tremble beneath him. There was something alluring about Teito's body that seemed to beg Frau to touch it. He traced his hand down Teito's chest, his stomach, down his thigh and towards the space in between in his legs. Teito gasped out, feeling embarrassed with the situation that was taking place.

"Professor F-Frau…Should we really be doing this?" Teito asked.

"Do you want to continue?"

"…Wouldn't it be bad if someone found out?"

"If you're that worried, then we can stop. I'm already breaking my word with Castor. You don't remember this because you technically weren't there, but Castor and Labrador found us in a very compromising situation. Mikhail kissed me out of the blue and they caught us. I told them I wasn't interested in you, but the more I think about it, I've become even more interested in you."

"But if you get in trouble or fired because of me, I'll…!"

"Don't worry about that kid. I'm more worried about you. I came here and took this job to earn money to help someone I love and care about a lot. I wanted to start something new. What I didn't expect was coming across someone like you." Frau laughed a little, not believing what he was saying. It wasn't like him to worry about someone else unless that person actually meant something to him. This was the first time he wanted to make sure the other person wanted to make love not only for the physical satisfaction, but also for the emotional satisfaction.

Teito looked into Frau's eyes. The more he looked, the closer he felt to the man hovering on top of him. There were so many things he wanted to ask. So many answers he wanted to know, and yet, what he wanted more than anything at that very moment was to feel wanted and needed by the person he had become so attracted to.

"…I want to continue."

Frau didn't know why the answer surprised him. He didn't realize he was holding his breath until he let it out in relief. Smiling, Frau leaned down and pecked a kiss on Teito's cheek. "I was hoping you'd say that."

XXXX

Mikage paced back and forth in his dorm, looking down with a pensive look on his face. A knock was heard at the door. Mikage quickly ran towards it and opened it up. Hakuren was standing on the other side with a concerned look on his face.

"Anything?" Mikage asked as he let Hakuren enter the room.

"I'm afraid not. It's not like Teito to not answer his phone. What time was his shift supposed to end?"

"At ten. It's already eleven! Do you think something happened?!" Mikage replied, completely worried that he didn't know the whereabouts of his best friend.

"Calm down. Let's just wait a while longer and then try again. If he isn't here by sunset then we'll alert the police."

Mikage reluctantly nodded. He looked over at the bottle of pills that sat on Teito's nightstand. He was afraid that Mikhail had taken over and gotten Teito into some kind of trouble. He felt Hakuren gently place his hand on his shoulder, snapping him away from his thoughts.

"Let's not run to conclusions okay?"

"Right."

XXXX

The dark apartment felt ominous. There was a feeling of anger flowing around in the air as a bed was heard creaking inside a room. Hyuuga had his face buried against a pillow while he allowed Ayanami to roughly take him from behind. While Ayanami did, he couldn't get his mind off of Frau. He was the one who was supposed to be underneath him not Hyuuga.

"I'm not one to be rejected. He's going to mine. He's going to be obedient just like you Hyuuga."

"Y-Yes Ayanami!" Hyuuga replied through gasps. It didn't take a genius to know that all hell was about to break loose.

XXXX

Barely audible moans were coming from Frau's bedroom. Clothes were scattered around the floor while Teito's phone vibrated with another new voice message from Mikage. Teito felt like his heart would burst out of his chest. The sensations Frau was eliciting from his body were too much to handle. He felt himself become self-conscious, wanting to cover up what he had willingly exposed to the older man.

Frau smirked and kept Teito from covering the amazing sight before him. He kissed and nipped at different places on Teito's body. He teased him and explored his body, wanting to know every detail that Teito hid beneath his clothes. Teito was also marveling at Frau's body, amazed with how well structured Frau was from top to bottom.

"I'll make sure to be gentle," Frau whispered as he started to prepare Teito for what he knew was coming. He was nervous yet thrilled and scared yet ready. Frau continued to kiss the upper part of Teito's body while he played with the lower part. After minutes of gasps and preparation, Frau decided that it was time. He slowly started to make their bodies' one, not wanting to hurt Teito in the process.

"F-Frau…!"

"Teito…"

Again, Frau waited until Teito had gotten used to him before he started to move. It was really happening. He was really making love to Teito. It was bliss. It was something he hadn't felt with anyone else that he had slept with. If only they weren't teacher and student. That was the only obstacle in their way, and the main obstacle that could turn this euphoric reality into a nightmare.


	15. Chapter 15

Teito slowly started to open his eyes. The first thing he saw was Frau's sleeping face. It was enough to make his face turn a deep shade of red. Recalling everything that had happened the night before, Teito didn't know whether he should wake the older man up or try and leave as quickly as he could. The second idea sounded like the best option so Teito carefully lifted himself up and off of the bed. He looked around the floor and started to scoop up his clothes.

"Were you really going to leave without saying anything?"

Teito nearly jumped after he heard Frau's voice. He looked back at the man who was yawning into his hand. He looked back at Teito as a grin started to form across his lips. "You look like a deer that just saw headlights."

"I didn't think you'd wake up!"

"Of course I'd wake up from the sudden loss of warmth."

"…Professor…What we did last night…How is it going to affect us?" Teito asked as he took his gaze off of Frau.

"If you're willing to start something with me, I don't have anything against it. I told you last night that I'm interested in you. Although, we'd have to keep it secret…At least until I figure something out."

"A secret relationship…I never thought I'd be in one of those."

"Never say never kid. So, what do you say?"

Teito looked back at Frau whose grin was now replaced with a smile. Teito couldn't help but notice his disheveled blonde hair and well toned upper body. Flashbacks he didn't want to pop up in his mind ended up coming to mind. Teito quickly shook the thoughts away and looked straight at Frau.

"Okay."

"Okay what?"

"I'll…stay by your side."

"And be my lover," Frau said with a devilish smile. He loved seeing the blush on Teito's face turn a darker shade of red. Getting up and off the bed, Frau walked over to Teito's side and wrapped his arms around him in a gentle embrace. "We'll make this work."

Teito nodded while he placed his head against Frau's chest. The day was definitely going to be interesting, especially since his second class would be taught by his new lover.

XXXX

After getting dressed, eating breakfast with Frau and taking a taxi to campus (since he didn't want to be seen with Frau), Teito finally made his way to his dorm hallway. His back felt sore and he had noticed a few marks on his chest and near his neck when he got out of Frau's shower. He thought it was a miracle that he was even able to walk.

Opening the door with his key, Teito entered the room. He quickly noticed Mikage and Hakuren sleeping next to each other on Mikage's bed. What in the world happened while he was gone? He had the urge to take out his cell phone and take a picture of the two, but he was stopped in his tracks when Hakuren began to wake up.

"Teito!" Hakuren yelled out while he shot up from the bed. Mikage's eyes shot open as he did the same. The two of them ran over to Teito's side, looking at him from head to toe like concerned parents.

"Where were you last night?! We called and texted you so many times!" Mikage yelled while he grabbed Teito's arms.

"I…wasn't feeling well so I stayed over my co-worker's place," Teito replied, trying to sound as convincing as he could.

"You could have least sent us a text to let us know," Hakuren said, "I had to stay up all night with this idiot."

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry. I'll make sure to warn you guys if it happens again. Anyway, we should get ready for our first class."

"Great, I'll see you two in creative writing class," Hakuren said as he turned around and walked out of the room. Mikage sighed out and let go of Teito, but didn't remove his gaze.

"You really worried us Teito. I kept thinking of the all horrible things that could have happened to you."

"Again, I'm sorry. It won't happen again. Now hurry up and get ready. You have Professor Hyuuga first right? You know how he doesn't like people being late."

"Oh crap!" Mikage screamed. He rapidly moved towards his closet and started to pick out an outfit for the day. Teito turned around and walked over to his own closet. Looking through his clothes, he realized that a small smile was appearing on his face. When was the last time he genuinely smiled? He couldn't remember.

"Remember to take your pill Teito!" Mikage said while he started to undress.

"I will," Teito replied.

Something's never change.

XXXX

There was a nagging feeling that was making Frau feel a little annoyed. He thought about finding Ayanami and making sure that they were still on good terms with each other after what happened the previous day. He liked the man and didn't want to lose him after getting to know one another.

Walking towards his office, Frau didn't expect to see Ayanami leaning against the door. The man looked over at Frau and stood up straight. The emotionless look on his face gave Frau an uneasy feeling. He really hoped Ayanami wasn't going to be like many of his ex-lovers who threw fits and had tantrums after they were dumped.

"I thought about what you said last night and I came to a conclusion. I want us to stay friends, but that doesn't mean my feelings change."

"I won't be able to return them, but I'm glad we can still be friends Ayanami."

"It's bittersweet Frau, but I suppose there's nothing I can do to change your mind."

"It's good to see that you understand."

Ayanami nodded his head and walked up to Frau. He placed his hand on Frau's shoulder and clutched it a bit, almost digging his nails into Frau's skin. "I do understand…but that doesn't mean things won't change," Ayanami whispered. He removed his hand and continued to walk off while Frau stayed glued in place.

Something about the way he spoke sent a shiver down Frau's spine. It almost felt like Ayanami was trying to intimidate him. Frau looked back at the man who was already far away. He didn't want to cause any trouble for Castor due to his make out session with Ayanami that had gone wrong. He had more important things to worry about. One, Bastien and making sure the man was recovering well, and two, making sure his relationship with Teito stayed hidden.

XXXX

Creative writing class was going by like it usually did. Frau lectured on the hero's journey while reading excerpts from some of his favorite books. Everyone took notes and listened attentively, at least all of the females were and only a handful of males which included Mikage, Hakuren and Teito.

"What do you think makes a good story?" Frau asked the class. A female with long black hair and blue eyes was the first to answer.

"Love."

All the females agreed while a few of the guys rolled their eyes. Frau laughed a little and leaned back on his desk. "Love is nice to have in a story, but why?"

"Because it makes us root for the character and hope for a happy ending," another girl answered.

"Love conquers all is a common theme in many of the stories we have read growing up. Love is the emotion that pulls at our hearts strings, whether it's romantic or platonic. If that's the case, then why are so many people against cheesy romance novels?" Frau asked.

"It might be due to the cheesiness, like if a girl falls in love with the guy at first sight, or the girl is all alone and a handsome guy shows up and befriends her," the girl with black hair answered. Teito could tell that she was trying really hard to impress Frau.

"I suppose it could also be due to people not knowing what romantic relationships feel like. It makes them jealous and envious because they can't have that in real life," Hakuren added.

"I'm going to ask another question. Do you, as a reader and as a writer, think love is an important theme to have in your own stories?" Frau asked while he looked around the classroom.

"Heck yeah! What's a story without love!" Mikage nearly shouted out. Hakuren sighed out. It wasn't a surprise that he'd be passionate about the topic.

"Love can be a useful tool to use in a story if it's used right," Teito started to say, "If the love happens naturally and gives the readers a sense of wanting that love to blossom then it's being done correctly. But if it's a story that should revolve around other things such as action or mystery, then love isn't necessary to happen."

Frau looked over at Teito and nodded. "Good answer Mr. Klein."

Teito couldn't help but blush a little. Damn Frau and his teasing ways. Hakuren looked over at his friend and noticed the slight change of color on his face. Frau stood back up and touched the stack of papers that were on his desk. "Make sure to take your story, read through the comments I left and revise it for next class. Those of you who wish to share what you have can do so next class. You're dismissed."

The students started to get up and pack their things. Everyone moved over to the desk and looked through the stack of papers to find their individual stories. Teito, Mikage and Hakuren waited for the crowd to leave so it would be much simpler to find their own stories. The three got up and walked over to the desk. Frau looked at them and smiled.

"See you three next class."

"See ya professor!" Mikage replied. Hakuren nodded his head and started to walk off with Teito and Mikage. Teito glanced back at Frau before he completely left the room. Frau looked back at him and mouthed "Call me." Teito left the room confused and followed after Mikage and Hakuren. He looked down at his story and flipped through the pages. He noticed Frau had written his number on the last page with a small note that read: "Feel free to contact me at anytime. We can try and hang out again when we both have the chance."

Teito looked at the red words with a loving gaze. A hint of a smile started to form on his lips. This was something that didn't go unnoticed by Hakuren. He was starting to grow suspicious.


	16. Chapter 16

It slowly started to rain as the day had come to an end. Frau rode his motorcycle through the street, making his way over to the hospital to visit Bastien. Castor and Labrador were going to arrive a bit later since Castor had some unfinished work he needed to quickly get out of the way. Frau took the time to think about the path his life was moving towards. In the beginning, life seemed like it was purposefully putting obstacles and hardships in his way. He didn't believe in finding a special someone that would make his world turn upside down…and yet it happened.

Of course he never thought that he would meet that special someone while working as a professor. Teaching wasn't something Frau ever thought he'd do, especially after watching Bastien. He supposed it was fate telling him that life had unexpected plans for him.

Stopping at a red light, Frau glanced over at the sidewalk where many people were walking. There was a group of young women, probably college students, strolling by wearing their short dresses and high heels. That was the life Frau had been a part of. Every weekend he would find himself hitting one of the clubs, sitting at the bar, dancing with beautiful women and ending up having one night stands with no regrets.

From the outside, a life like that didn't sound so bad. It was filled with entertainment, desire, and happiness. Thinking about it now, Frau could see that behind all of that glamour were people just trying to escape reality and fill the void with anything they could grasp. That's what Frau had been doing.

As soon as the light turned green, Frau zoomed through the street. He looked forward to be with Bastien. He may not have verbally said it out loud, but the old man meant a lot to him. He always kept an eye on Frau and made sure that he wasn't getting himself into too much trouble. A father figure like that was a treasure and Frau made sure to never take it for granted again.

XXXX

The hospital was quiet. The nurses and doctors were walking in and out of rooms while Frau made his way over to Bastien's door. He never liked hospitals. They always brought on a sense of panic and worry. Opening the door, Frau entered and noticed that Bastien was reading a book. The older man looked up at Frau and smiled.

"I'm glad you could make it."

"Castor and Labrador should be here soon."

"The more the merrier."

"How was your day? You look relaxed," Frau replied as he made himself over to the chair next to Bastien's bed.

"It was fine. I spent most of it reading. I also had a nice conversation with one of the nurses before she had to leave."

Frau couldn't help but smirk, "Oh really?"

"Don't get any ideas Frau. She's a happily married woman."

"Then the first thing we're going to do once you get out of here is find you a woman."

Bastien sighed and shook his head. "Your desire for women is almost ridiculous. Are you still with the same woman right now?"

Frau shifted in his seat a little. He thought it would be okay to tell Bastien about his recent new relationship. "About that…I'm actually seeing someone new."

"So you're dating someone? How long is this one going to last?"

"Don't say that."

"Then this one's serious?"

"…Yeah."

The look on Bastien's face was almost laughable. Frau had a feeling he'd be shocked by the bizarre news. Clearing his throat, Frau averted his gaze and looked at the small plasma TV on the wall that was currently turned off. "I'm as surprised as you are. I honestly didn't think I would fall like this…but I did."

"She must be a very amazing woman if she's gotten you so serious about her."

Frau hesitated to reply. Should he tell Bastien that it wasn't a woman but a young man who just happened to be one of his students? How would the man take the news? Would he tell Castor? Before Frau had a chance to decide on what to say, the door to the room opened as Castor and Labrador made their way inside.

"You two made it right on time. It seems like Frau has finally gotten into a serious relationship," Bastien blurted out.

"You're joking…" Castor replied, not believing what he had just heard. He looked over at Frau for some reassurance that what Basiten said was true.

"It's not a joke," Frau responded. Castor was the last person he wanted to know about his love life.

"That's great Frau, I'm very happy to hear it," Labrador chimed in with his usual smile. "Maybe the four of us can go out to dinner some time this week. I'd like to get to know the person who has changed our Frau."

"I second that. She must be something if she's been able to change you," Castor added. Frau couldn't believe that these two were his friends. Noticing Frau's annoyance, Bastien laughed out.

"That sounds like a nice idea Labrador. You should ask your girlfriend if she would be willing to do it Frau. If I could, I would go too. But since I can't, you should bring her here so I can meet her too."

"I don't really think…"

"Then it's settled, we'll have a double date this Saturday. Make sure to tell your girlfriend Frau, I'll make reservations tomorrow," Castor said, cutting Frau from finishing his sentence.

What was happening? How did he get himself into such a dangerous situation? By the look of it, the three men in the room were already talking about possible restaurants. Frau didn't like the conversation, not one bit.

XXXX

The best way to describe how Teito was currently feeling was anxious. He had agreed to meet up with Frau at his place after he was done with his shift. The two had agreed to watch a movie and eat take-out. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was enough to make Teito's heart beat faster. He had made sure to alert his friends this time, telling them that he'd work over time and stay the night again at his co-worker's place since it was closer to the restaurant.

Luckily, Hakuren and Mikage believed him. Now all he had to do was get through the last two hours.

XXXX

The movie was halfway through as Frau and Teito sat on the couch. The lights were off and the carry-out they had ordered had already been eaten. The current atmosphere felt like a mixture of calm and tense. Ever since he first arrived to Frau's apartment, the blond male seemed to be thinking about something. Teito wanted to ask, but thought it was better not to pry unless Frau wanted to talk.

Trying to focus on the movie, Teito almost didn't feel Frau shift closer. He wrapped his arm around Teito's shoulders and pulled him close. "Sorry I've been so quiet. I'm just trying to figure something out."

"Figure something out?"

"Yeah, I may have gotten myself into a situation I won't be able to get myself out of."

"Oh…Is there anything I can do to help?" Teito asked, wanting to see if there was any way to ease the tension. Frau stayed quiet for a good minute. He sighed out and leaned his head onto Teito's shoulder and near his neck.

"You might have to dress like a woman."

"EH?!"

"And change your name, and pretend you're not my student and not make eye contact."

"What are you talking about Frau?!"

Frau kissed Teito's neck and leaned away to look at his confused lover. He could imagine Teito wearing a long brown wig, a frilly dress, and a dab of make-up. He'd actually look adorable. A sly grin started to form across his lips. Teito took the chance to pinch Frau's cheek.

"Oww! Why'd you do that you brat?!"

"I don't want to play in your little dress up game!"

"It's not what you think. Look, Castor and Labrador found out through my father that I'm seeing someone and this time it's serious. They all grew interested and Castor decided that we should have a double date this Saturday."

"A double date…With the dean and professor Labrador?! Are you crazy?! Why didn't you reject?!"

"I tried, but Castor decided on it! Lab and my dad backed him up too! If it makes you feel any better, I'll try to find a way out of this."

"I hope you do…"

"And if I can't then we'll start looking for a wig and a dress on Friday."

"FRAU!"

Frau laughed a little. Even though he was nervous and a little afraid to confront Castor about forgetting the whole idea, he liked being able to mess with Teito. Placing his hand on Teito's cheek, he leaned in and pressed his lips against Teito's. Somehow, that small display of affection was enough to ease Teito and make them both forget about everything.

The movie long forgotten, Frau got up and helped Teito to his feet. He grabbed the young male's hand and calmly led them to his room. In the background, Teito heard the sound of a cheering crowd on TV. There was definitely going to be something worth cheering about behind the closed door.


	17. Chapter 17

A warm hand rested against Frau's chest as he started to wake up from his slumber. He looked to his side and saw that Teito was hugging onto him in his sleep. His short brown hair tickled Frau's chin while his leg rested over one of Frau's. It was comfortable. It reassured Frau that it wasn't a dream, but reality.

The soft breaths coming out of Teito's slightly parted mouth and the proximity his body was against Frau's were captivating to the older man. It was almost seven in the morning. Frau knew that Teito had to get back to campus and get ready for his eleven o'clock class. He thought he'd let the younger man sleep in for a while longer before waking him up. They did stay up late thanks to numerous kisses and caresses. So at the moment he wanted to cherish their time together away from everyone else.

In a few hours Frau would go visit Castor in his office and demand that they cancel for Saturday. He tried to think of ways to convince the man that it wasn't a good idea, but knowing Castor, it wasn't going to be easy changing his mind. Sighing, Frau grabbed Teito's hand and moved it towards his lips. He gently placed a kiss on it.

The movement caused Teito to wake up. He sleepily looked up at his lover who was still kissing his hand. "Frau, what are you doing?" Teito asked.

"Kissing the hand that belongs to my beloved," Frau replied with a smirk. Teito blushed and took his hand away from Frau's grip. He lifted himself up and looked over at the digital clock that was sitting on the wooden night stand.

"It's still early."

"You can sleep for another hour or two. I'll wake you up so you can get ready and head to campus."

Teito looked back at Frau and noticed a few marks near his collar bones. He had made those marks after Frau had taught him how to. Looking at them now, Teito felt his face heat up. He looked down at his own torso and saw a few marks near his collar bones and stomach. Taking the chance in front of him, Frau leaned over and nibbled a little on Teito's ear.

"If you're not tired, then we can go for one more before you leave."

"At this rate you're going to make me addicted," Teito replied while he turned his gaze away. Frau smirked and pulled Teito down to the bed with him.

"That's the plan brat."

Teito gave him a slight glare before Frau leaned down and kissed him.

XXXX

The cup of coffee sitting in front of Ayanami had already gone cold. He forgot about it once he started to think of ways to seduce Frau. He wasn't going to accept that Frau didn't want him. The blond professor would eventually see what a privilege it was to be Ayanami's lover. Glancing over at his computer screen, Ayanami had found out a few things about Frau. He learned which college Frau had attended, he found a few pictures that past lovers had posted online; he came across a short film that Frau had been a part of, and about Frau's father Bastien.

That was probably the most interesting information he had uncovered. He researched a bit more about Bastien and found out that the man had worked as a Bishop and as a teacher. He also found out that Bastien had been put into a hospital earlier in the year. There was a picture of Bastien and a young Frau online and from what Ayanami could see, the two didn't look anything alike. It was clear that they weren't blood related.

Clicking on another open tab, Ayanami was looking through a few social network pages that had people mentioning Frau. He was indeed a womanizer and a popular man. There were posts that talked lovingly about the man and others that weren't so sweet. Ayanami laughed a little at what some of the women had to say.

A knock was heard at his office door. Ayanami looked over and saw that Mikage was standing at the doorway. Ayanami closed his laptop and placed his full attention on the student in front of him. "Mikage, what can I do for you?"

"Ah, Ayanami-sensei, I just wanted to stop by and tell you that I'm not going to make it to class today. I have a doctor's appointment I had forgotten about."

"I see. Well make sure you get the notes from one of your classmates."

"Sure thing. Umm, sensei, if it's okay with you…Do you think we can meet tomorrow during your office hours? I was a little confused with the chapter we had to read."

Ayanami noticed the nervous and hopeful look on Mikage's face. He already knew that Mikage had a crush on him, but he didn't know whether to find it hilarious or annoying. Either way, he had to act professional if he wanted to keep his job and stay close to Frau. Ayanami put on the best smile he could muster.

"That sounds fine with me. I'll see you then."

Mikage smiled brightly and nodded his head. "See you tomorrow sensei!" Mikage quickly turned around and sped off. Ayanami turned back to his laptop and opened it.

"Bastien…You might be my ticket to Frau's heart."

XXXX

"Castor…"

That was the first thing Frau heard when he entered Castor's office. Unfortunately for him, he had come at the wrong time. Castor and Labrador were currently holding each other while Labrador's shirt was fully unbuttoned.

"Whoops. I didn't mean to ruin your fun," Frau said with a grin on his face.

Castor quickly let go of Labrador and blocked his lover from Frau's view. "Frau! How many times do I have to tell you to knock?!"

"Sorry, I forgot."

"How could you forget something so simple?!"

"Look I'm sorry. I'll remember next time, okay? Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about the double date on Saturday. My…lover isn't going to be able to make it."

"Oh, that's terrible," Labrador replied after buttoning up his shirt.

"Then we'll just reschedule," Castor added.

"That's not going to work either. You see, my lover is the shy type."

"Then we can all meet at your apartment," Castor replied.

"But…!"

"Frau, if this relationship is so serious then she'd want to meet your friends and family, right?"

Frau stayed quiet. He was trying to find a good excuse but nothing was coming to mind. Castor took the silence as an agreement. "Good, since you feel the same way, let's reschedule for Friday night at your place. If your girlfriend is serious then she'll accept and be there."

Labrador nodded his head in agreement. Frau stood frozen in place. He had just sealed the deal and there was no turning back. It was official; Frau and Teito would have to go buy a wig and a dress. Frau would have hell to pay.


	18. Chapter 18

Evening had come around which gave Teito the opportunity to relax in his dorm room after dinner. He felt tired after the long day that consisted of four classes, a study session and listening to Mikage talk about Ayanami-sensei non-stop during lunch. It felt nice getting some alone time after a tiring day. Although Teito wished he could stay over at Frau's place again, he knew it was better to wait. He didn't want Hakuren or Mikage to start suspecting something.

Grabbing his sleeping clothes, Teito thought it would be a good idea to change since he wasn't planning on leaving the dorm again until morning. Taking off his shirt and placing it onto the bed, Teito reached over to grab his night shirt. As he grabbed the shirt, the door to the dorm opened and Mikage walked inside.

"Hey Teito, are you sure you don't want to go to the lounge?" Mikage asked before he stopped in his tracks and took a good look at Teito's upper body. The numerous marks that he saw shocked him. Teito quickly put on his night shirt, inwardly cursing himself for not waiting until Mikage was asleep to change.

"Teito…Where did you get those marks? Don't tell me you had a lover all this time and never told us?!"

"It's not a big deal Mikage."

"Yes it is! Who is it?! Do we know her?! Or is it a he?! When did this happen?!"

Teito sighed and sat on his bed with a defeated look. There was no way he was going to get out of answering Mikage's question. When he wanted to know something, he would do everything in his power to find out. Looking over at the window, Teito let out another sigh before he talked.

"I…am seeing someone right now, but I can't tell you who it is. Not now at least. But if you must know, this person is a guy and we've been together only for a little while."

"Teito Klein! How could this happen?! I seriously thought you were going to be the last one to get into a relationship!"

Teito couldn't help but glare at him for that comment. Mikage smiled nervously before he opened his mouth again. "Anyway…Why can't you tell me who it is? I promise I won't tell anyone."

"It's not that I don't trust you…It's just…We sort of made a promise that we'd keep it a secret until we figured things out."

"I see…Well, if that's how it is then I won't force you. But I really do hope you can tell me and Hakuren soon."

"Thanks Mikage."

Mikage smiled and walked over to sit next to Teito. He placed his arm around his brown haired friend and laughed a little. "Hakuren is going to be surprised by the news. If he ends up getting in a relationship before me then I'm really going to cry."

"I thought you said you'd end up with either me or Hakuren if you didn't find anyone before you graduated," Teito replied.

Mikage laughed again, "I did say that didn't I…? Hmm, well since you're already taken then Hakuren will have to prepare himself if Ayanami-sensei doesn't give me chance."

Teito grimaced at the thought. He didn't think Ayanami-sensei was a suitable match for Mikage. Even though the man was indeed handsome, smart and strong, he just didn't seem to be compatible with the care-free jokester that was Mikage.

"Love is a weird thing isn't it?" Mikage asked while he looked down at the ground. Teito nodded his head. Love definitely was a weird thing. It brought the unexpected and created feelings that didn't exist before.

XXXX

Frau took a bite out of his apple while he continued to look up at the ceiling. He played the conversation with Castor over and over again in his head. He needed to figure out a way to tell the news to Teito. Of course the younger male would be furious and have a hard time accepting, but it was a situation Frau couldn't easily avoid no matter how much he wanted to.

Taking out his phone and opening his messages, he wrote a quick text to Teito.

Frau: Are you awake?

A few minutes passed before Frau's phone vibrated and he checked the message.

Teito: I was studying. How did everything go with the Dean?

Frau: You're not going to like what I have to say.

Teito: …Don't tell me I'm going to have to cross-dress.

Frau: That's exactly what you're going to have to do.

Teito: FRAU!

Frau: I tried brat, but I couldn't get out of it.

Teito: …Well I guess we're both in a little trouble.

Frau: What do you mean?

Teito: Mikage found out that I'm seeing someone. So I'm going to have to be extra careful whenever we're together.

Frau: This is harder than we thought, huh? Do you regret it?

Teito: No. Do you?

Frau couldn't help but smirk while he replied.

Frau: Not one bit. So when should we go buy the dress and the wig?

Teito: Tomorrow at noon?

Frau: I'll meet you at the café a few blocks away.

Teito: Alright, I'll see you then.

Frau: I'm sorry brat. I'll make it up to you.

Teito: Will you give me a A in creative writing?

Frau: Nice try, but I don't like suck ups.

Teito: -_-'

Frau: Good night brat. Don't be too lonely without me.

Teito: Good night pervert.

Frau laughed as he put his phone back down. He looked back up at the ceiling and wondered how everything was going to turn out. Moving his attention onto the clock that hung on the wall, Frau also wondered how much longer he'd have to wait until Bastien would be able to go home.

XXXX

Visiting hours were almost over as Bastien took the time to finish up one of the many books he had started reading. Frau had called him earlier, telling him that he wouldn't be able to make it under the next day. Knowing that the reason behind it was probably Frau's new girlfriend, Bastien didn't mind not seeing his son for one day.

Placing his book down Bastien was surprised when the door to his room opened and a tall handsome man walked inside. The man was definitely someone important by the way he kept up his posture and wore a black and white suit.

"It's nice to meet you Bastien. My name is Ayanami and I'm a professor who works at the same school your son Frau does. It's an honor to meet you, but I'm afraid I have some terrible news to share with you."

"What do you mean? Did something happen to Frau?" Bastien asked with obvious concern in his voice.

Ayanami walked up beside the man and smiled. "I'll tell you everything. I want to do anything I can to make sure Frau doesn't get into any trouble."

Bastien nodded his head while he waited for Ayanami to continue. Ayanami loved how on edge the older man seemed to be as he waited to hear what Ayanami had to say about his beloved son. It was phase one of Ayanami's plan and he was going to make sure it went the way he wanted.


	19. Chapter 19

There was a nagging feeling that kept telling Frau he needed to go see Bastien. As soon as he woke up, he showered, ate breakfast and made his way over to the hospital. Once he was there, he signed in and made his way over to Bastien's room. Knocking on the door and walking inside, Frau wasn't expecting to see Bastien staring down at his bed with an almost melancholic look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Frau asked as he walked further into the room and up to Bastien's bed side. Bastien didn't make an attempt to look up at him but instead clutched his hands into tight fists. It didn't go unnoticed to Frau who wondered what had gotten into the man.

"Is it true that you're seeing one of your students?"

Frau couldn't believe what he had just heard. How did Bastien find out about his relationship with Teito? He definitely knew that he didn't let anything slip when he talked to Castor or Labrador.

"Frau, I asked you a question! Are you seeing one of your students?!" Bastien asked again, this time looking up at Frau with furious eyes.

"Who told you?"

"It doesn't matter who told me. By the look of your surprised face, I've already gotten my answer. What's gotten into you Frau? Was this the only reason you wanted to be a professor?!"

"Of course not! I didn't expect anything to happen, but it did okay! Teito is an adult and he wanted to start this relationship with me. We're not doing anything wrong."

"Even if he is of age, it's still not right to be in a relationship with one of your students. People might think you'll go easy on him just because he's your lover. It doesn't help that you're good friends with the Dean. People are going to assume things and it could be bad for you, but especially for him."

Frau didn't think about that possibility. The last thing he wanted to do was bring trouble into Teito's life. He was one of the top students in the school. If he lost it all because of their relationship, Frau would never forgive himself. Bastien could tell that Frau was thinking long and hard about what he had just said. He sighed out. "Frau, why didn't you tell me? Why did I have to hear about this from someone else?"

"Who told you? That's what I want to know."

"I promised I wouldn't give out their identity. What matters to me is this situation. You can have anyone you want Frau."

"I don't want anyone. I want Teito. Look, I've never been serious with anyone like I am with him. There's something about him that makes me feel like I can take on the world. Remember when you found out that I liked guys just as much as I liked girls and it took you a while to accept it, but in the end you did. Why can't you do that again? If Teito makes me happy, isn't that good enough?"

Bastien kept silent as he grabbed Frau's hand into his. Frau wasn't sure what his father's answer was going to be. He was afraid that he wouldn't accept his new relationship. He was afraid that Bastien would tell Castor. There were so many things to be afraid of, but what Frau feared the most was being pulled away from the one person who finally made him feel complete.

"…I want to meet him."

"What?" Frau replied, obviously in complete shock by the request.

"I want to meet him Frau. I want to meet the person who has finally made you want to stop your playboy ways."

"You know I already have to make him cross-dress to meet Castor and Labrador. Telling him that I want him to meet my father is probably going to end up killing him."

Bastien laughed out, "So that's how you were going to hide him from Castor and Labrador?"

"Do you have a better idea?"

"No, but I'd like to meet him before your double date. Does that sound fine?"

Frau sighed out. He was going to have to make Teito meet his dad and his best friends in the same week. With a defeated look Frau nodded his head in agreement. How had everything turned out that way?

XXXX

Teito silently waited in the café he had agreed to meet Frau at. The hot cup of coffee he had ordered was refreshing after the lecture he had just endured two hours earlier. Somehow he had been able to stay awake and take notes. He couldn't say the same for Mikage who had fallen asleep fifteen minutes after the class had began. Teito didn't know how to feel about Mikage's giddiness on meeting up with Ayanami-sensei for extra help. Of course he couldn't say it was impossible for them to end up together since Frau and Teito were living proof that it could happen. It was more the fact that Ayanami-sensei, something about him, just didn't sit right with Teito.

Teito felt someone walk up behind him and turned around just in time to meet Frau's eyes. The older man was dressed in a long sleeved buttoned up blue shirt and black jeans. Teito could feel many eyes on his lover, giggling and whispering about the handsome man that had just stepped in.

"Ready to go?" Frau asked, not caring about anyone else but Teito.

"Sure. Let's get this over with."

"You sound so enthusiastic brat."

"Well, you wouldn't be too thrilled if you were the one who had to cross dress."

Frau smirked as a reply and followed Teito to the exit. There was a serious urge inside of him that told him to grab Teito's hand, but common sense told him not to since it was likely students from campus would be around. Instead, Frau thought it was better to think of something else.

"I've already found the perfect place where we can find a dress and a wig."

"I'm starting to think you're really excited about this."

"Maybe I am. I'm looking forward to seeing my adorable Teito in a cute dress."

Teito blushed and glared at Frau. It didn't matter how many times Frau would say embarrassing things; Teito would always find himself getting flustered. The two quickly made their way to a small store not too far from the café and walked inside. They walked around for a bit, looking through the many dresses and wigs that the shop had to offer. Frau picked out a few that he remembered seeing online and handed them over to Teito.

"Try these on. I'm sure one of them is going to be the one. Make sure to show me once you have one on."

Teito sighed as he grabbed the dresses. He walked over to the dressing room and looked at himself in the mirror. What on earth was he doing? Why was he going so far? He felt like he was turning into Mikage who wanted to do anything and everything to please Ayanami-sensei. Teito didn't realize it until his head started to hurt that he had forgotten to take his medicine. Lately, Mikhail hadn't tried to take over, but now he suddenly got the urge to do it. Gritting his teeth, Teito placed his hand on the wall and dropped the dresses on the floor. A few seconds passed as a small grin formed across his lips.

Frau wondered what was taking Teito so long. They had agreed that Teito would show him each dress to help determine which one they would buy. Looking around to make sure no one was looking, Frau walked towards the dressing room Teito had entered and pushed open the door. "Teito?"

Teito was wearing a long sleeved black and white dress that stopped at the knees. It was fluffy at the bottom and included white stockings that gave it a maid-like appearance. Frau moved closer as he noticed Teito was looking down. He placed his hand on Teito's shoulder. "Teito, are you okay?"

Teito slowly moved his head up and looked at Frau through the mirror. The grin had appeared on his face again. Mikhail pushed his body back against Frau's, wanting to see what kind of reaction he would get in return.

"It's been a while Frau. Why don't you help me slip out of this and into the next one? I don't think this is the one we want," Mikhail said in a flirty voice.

"Mikhail?"

"Teito isn't the only one who needs love sensei. If you want to satisfy Teito, you have to do the same with me." Mikhail turned around and wrapped his arms around the back of Frau's neck. "Let's play dress up." Frau's eye started to twitch. He supposed he could indulge in Mikhail's little game for now. They could have their fun, that way later; Frau could tell Teito about having to visit Bastien together. Yeah, that sounded just fine.


	20. Chapter 20

Teito was more than just surprised when he realized what was happening at the moment. He was currently wearing a frilly white dress that just so happened to be risen up by Frau who was standing behind him in a very compromising position. How they had ended up in such a situation, well it was obvious to Teito who was the cause of it…Mikhail.

"Frau! Get off me!" Teito nearly yelled as he tried to move away from the older man. Frau stopped what he was doing and looked right into Teito's angry and heated face. It was clear that the one he was looking at was Teito.

"I didn't plan the quick switch between you and Mikhail all of a sudden," Frau replied as he didn't make any attempt to move away from Teito.

"So this is what you do when Mikhail shows up? You pervert! Get off me! We're in a dressing room for crying out loud!"

"Lower your voice brat. Mikhail was doing a really good job at it."

Teito glared at Frau with as much fury as he could muster. He pushed the man away and fixed up the dress he was wearing. "I'm leaving!"

"What? Why?!" Frau asked in disbelief.

"Why? You know why! I'm doing this for you and what do you do behind my back? Take Mikhail in a dressing room!"

"But it's your body!"

"It doesn't matter! I don't know what's going on!"

"Look brat, I'm sorry. If it really annoys you, then I won't do anything with Mikhail anymore, okay?" Frau gently placed his hands on Teito's cheeks and cupped them. "It's the first time I meet someone with a split personality so I'm still getting used to it."

Teito looked down, not wanting to look into Frau's eyes. He wasn't really angry with Frau. Mikhail was a part of him whether he liked it or not. But at the same time Mikhail was a different person who just so happened to share the same body and just so happened to like the same man Teito likes.

"Let's finish picking out a dress and a wig and then head back to my place. We can order whatever you want for dinner, how does that sound?" Frau said as he leaned down to kiss Teito's forehead.

"I'm going to make you pay with all the money you have in your wallet as payback."

Frau laughed a little, "Whatever you say brat."

XXXX

The ceiling wasn't going to get any more interesting as time continued to pass by. Mikage knew that, but he still decided to stare at it while he lied on his bed. It was already almost dinner time and there was no sign of Hakuren. Teito had sent him a text a few hours ago, telling him that he wouldn't be back in the dorm tonight. Even though Mikage was happy for Teito, at the same time he couldn't help but be a little jealous.

He wanted to have a relationship with the person he admired and liked, but the way things were going it was looking more and more impossible. It sucked, sulking about not having a lover and knowing that his best friend was out having fun with his lover. Sighing, Mikage looked over at Teito's bed that was neat and had no hint of anyone lying down on it. There were things he wanted to ask Teito. What was it like being with Frau? Had they had their first kiss and when? Have they gone all the way?

That was the prime question on Mikage's mind. The trio lacked any experience when it came to love and intimacy. Now it was just Mikage and Hakuren who lacked. A knock at the door snapped Mikage out of his thoughts. He quickly got up, walked over to the door and opened it. Hakuren was standing on the other side, looking a bit exhausted.

"Are you two ready to go?" Hakuren asked.

"Teito's not going to make it. He was called in for work so he won't be here until tomorrow."

"I see. That's a bummer. Well, I guess it's just the two of us."

"Yeah…"

Hakuren noticed the sad look on Mikage's face. "Hey, are you okay? You're not acting like yourself. And when I say yourself I mean you're not acting like an idiot."

"I was just thinking about something…"

"Let me guess Ayanami-sensei."

"Yeah…and something else."

Hakuren sighed and walked passed Mikage and into the room. "Then let's talk about it. We're not going to be able to enjoy dinner with you sulking." Mikage closed the door and turned around to face Hakuren who was now sitting at the foot of Teito's bed. "Now tell me, what's gotten you so gloomy?" Hakuren asked.

"I feel like going after Ayanami-sensei is hopeless. Then there's…someone I know who's in a relationship and seems really happy and it makes me jealous. I want that, but it looks like I won't be able to have it."

"Is that it? Mikage, you can't rush things. If you really like Ayanami-sensei then you have to wait for the right moment to confess and see what happens. If it doesn't end up like you want, then move on."

"It's not that easy. Ayanami-sensei probably has a lot of experience and has had a lot of lovers, so what if he doesn't want to be with someone with zero experience or knowledge on this stuff?"

Hakuren looked to the side in deep thought. "I see what you mean…The three of us haven't had any luck in stuff like that. It might be harder without any experience."

Mikage looked at Hakuren's pensive face. Something then clicked in his head as his eyes went wide and a big smile formed across his lips. "That's it! I know how I can get experience!"

"How?"

"Give me your body Hakuren."

"…What?" Hakuren replied in disbelief. He was beginning to think that his friend was losing his mind and all because of his love for their professor.

"We can give each other experience! That way, when we do get with someone, we won't be awkward! Let's do it! Right now!"

"I swear that is the dumbest thing you have ever thought of! And who said I'd be bottom?!"

"You look like the bottom type."

Hakuren glared at Mikage as he stood up and walked over to him. He grabbed Mikage's shirt collar and leaned his face closer to Mikage's. "Do you want to say that again?"

"Look Hakuren, we can start off slow. Let's just kiss and see where it goes. Please! I need this!"

Hakuren looked at Mikage's sad and pleading face. He hated how Mikage could easily pull off a face like that. It annoyed him how neither he nor Teito could win against it. Sighing, Hakuren let go of Mikage and walked over to Teito's bed. "Fine. Let's hurry up before the cafeteria closes."

Mikage nodded and walked over to sit beside Hakuren. The two looked at each other awkwardly, not knowing who should start. Mikage gulped before he placed his shaky hand on Hakuren's cheek and leaned in for a kiss. Their lips gently met, a new feeling that neither of them knew. Mikage wasn't sure what to do next, but remembering some of the kiss scenes from manga he had read, he started to become a bit more bold and pressed kiss after kiss on Hakuren's lips. Hakuren was still and a bit surprised that Mikage seemed to know what he was doing. Not wanting to look like the inexperienced one, Hakuren did the same and kissed Mikage back.

It didn't take long for the kiss to turn into a make out session and the make out session to turn into Mikage pushing Hakuren onto the bed to continue the passionate kisses. Deep down Hakuren knew what they were doing wasn't out of love, but it didn't matter to him. He never mentioned anything, but for a long time, he had really liked Mikage. That secret would be kept silent. It was already certain that if Mikage didn't end up with Ayanami, he would definitely end up with someone else…That, Hakuren already knew and had prepared himself for even if it crushed his heart. So, he would savor everything that was to happen for the rest of his life.


	21. Chapter 21

A heart filled with more pain than love and a mind screaming to the heart on why it was so careless. Now the heart is in agony, almost breaking, because the owner can't have the person that he wants. The room was still dim. The sun had already risen and there was still time to sleep before the morning class would begin. Hakuren lied still under the covers next to Mikage who was still fast asleep. Hakuren felt their warm bodies close to one another and the slight pain in his lower body.

Thinking about the night before, Hakuren knew he allowed his emotions to fully take him over. There was hardly any thinking throughout the hours where he and Mikage shed clothing, kissed passionately and united as one. It was clumsy, it was new, but at the same time it was happiness. Sadly, that happiness wouldn't last long. Tears started to form in Hakuren's eyes. Love was a cruel emotion, one that made people do whatever to grasp it.

Mikage slowly started to open his eyes as Hakuren lifted himself up. Mikage looked up at Hakuren who was looking down with a gloomy look on his face. "Hakuren…"

"Now you have experience to go after Ayanami-sensei…This won't happen again Mikage."

Mikage lifted himself up and placed his hand on Hakuren's shoulder. It caused a slight shiver to run down Hakuren's back. "Are you mad at me? Did it hurt? Was it not good?"

"Stop asking stupid questions!" Hakuren yelled as he moved his shoulder away from Mikage's hold, "It doesn't matter anyway!" Mikage grabbed onto Hakuren's arm and moved a little closer to his friend.

"You're mad at me aren't you? Hakuren, if you didn't want to do it then you should have stopped me!"

"Stop you? You were unstoppable you idiot!"

"I didn't see you complaining!"

Hakuren looked back at Mikage with a deadly glare. He felt like punching the other male in the face. He would have too if the door hadn't opened and Teito wouldn't have walked inside. The look on Teito's face was priceless. He stared at his naked friends, trying to process why they were naked and why they were naked on his bed of all places.

"Don't tell me you two…And on my bed!" Teito nearly screamed.

"Oh crap! I forgot we were on Teito's bed!" Mikage yelled frantically. Hakuren pushed Mikage off of the bed and looked back at Teito.

"This was a mistake Teito. I'll clean your sheets for you."

"I don't think that's going to help…I'll just see you two in class," Teito replied as he grabbed his bag from his desk and left the room. Mikage rubbed his head as he stood up and looked over at Hakuren.

"Hakuren…"

"Let's hurry and get ready for class."

Hakuren stood up and grabbed his clothes from the floor. He started to put them on while Mikage stared at him with worry. He didn't understand why Hakuren had pulled a 360 from night to morning. Hakuren had been so passionate and willing just a few hours before, but now he seemed cold and distant. There was a tinge of guilt forming within Mikage. He thought it was better not to enrage Hakuren anymore than he was.

Sighing Mikage walked over to his drawer and took out a fresh pair of boxers. He put them on and grabbed his towel before walking out of the room and into the bathroom. Hakuren waited for the door to close before he sat back down on the bed. The tears he had been holding in were finally coming out. The pain was too much to bear. Unrequited love was just too painful.

XXXX

It was almost time for Frau's class to begin. He had taken the time before then to do some work in his office. There were a few times he had started to think about how he would tell Teito about meeting Bastien. He had already been forgiven for letting himself go with Mikhail, but he wasn't sure how Teito would take the news of having to meet his father.

A knock was heard at his door causing Frau to snap out of his thoughts and look over at who was standing at his doorway. "Ayanami, are you heading to your class?" Frau asked the other man.

"Yes, I'm sure you're about to head to yours."

"Yeah, I was just trying to get a few things done. I was also thinking of changing a few things on the syllabus to make the class more interesting."

"You're already a better professor than most of the professors here," Ayanami replied with a smile.

"I wouldn't say that. I'm just trying to do my best and keep things interesting. I know how hard it is to be in a class that bores you to death." Frau stood up and grabbed a few of his books. "My dad was the type to always make things interesting when he taught people. So I learned from him."

"Your father sounds like a great man. Does he live around here?"

"Yeah…but right now he's in the hospital. He's been sick for a while so it's better that he stay there until everything is okay."

"It must be hard on you. I admire how much you seem to care about him."

"Well I owe it all to him. Without him, I wouldn't know what it's like to feel loved and believe in myself."

Ayanami continued to smile, "Why don't we walk to our classes together? Yours is close to mine anyway. We can continue our chat."

"Sure," Frau replied as he walked out of the office with Ayanami.

XXXX

Teito sat quietly in his seat while he looked down at his notebook. He had arrived twenty minutes early to his class, wanting to take some time to himself and think things through. He was already worried about meeting the dean and professor Labrador outside of campus and in disguise, but he was also wondering what had happened between Mikage and Hakuren. Obviously the two had slept together, that was a definite, but why was what Teito wanted to know.

He started to doodle on the blank sheet of paper in front of him. He wondered if there was something he wasn't seeing in his friends. He knew how much Mikage liked Ayanami-sensei, but Hakuren wasn't as opened. It never occurred to him that Hakuren would feel something for Mikage, but perhaps there was a possibility.

The door to the classroom opened as Frau walked inside. He automatically noticed Teito since he was the only one in the room. He smirked a bit as he made his way over to his desk. "You're pretty early Mr. Klein. Are you that eager to be in my class?"

Teito looked up at the man and gave him a glare, "No. I've already seen your face too much today."

Frau glared back at the younger male, "Is that so? I thought you liked my face. You wouldn't stop kissing it last night."

"Don't say that so loud! Someone could walk in!"

"Are you still mad at me for what happened in the dressing room?"

"No, I'm over that."

"Then what's wrong? You look like you're thinking a lot about something. Is it about Friday night?"

"Yes…but there's also something else."

"Something else?"

Teito didn't want to say any more. He didn't want to put his friends business out there. The door to the classroom opened again as a few students walked in. They greeted Frau who greeted them back. Teito took the chance to put his attention back onto his notebook. He continued to doodle until he noticed Mikage sit next to him. He looked up and saw the gloomy look on his face.

"Where's Hakuren?" Teito asked. It was almost time for class and Hakuren wasn't the type to be late.

"I don't know. I thought he'd be here already…Damn, he really is mad at me."

"You're going to have to tell me everything after class. I'm not going to be in the middle of whatever is going on."

Mikage nodded his head. He looked over at Frau who was starting the lesson for the day. He glanced back over at Teito who was also paying attention to their professor. There was definitely love in Teito's eyes. Others wouldn't see it, but Mikage had grown accustomed to Teito that he could see passed his serious face. He could have sworn he saw a similar look in Hakuren's eyes when they were together. The look of desire, lust…and love.

Mikage's eyes went wide. He didn't want to believe it. It couldn't be true. Hakuren wasn't in love with him…That's what he wanted to believe, but something in him told him that that wasn't the case.


	22. Chapter 22

The long shower didn't take away the ghostly touches that Hakuren's body still felt. He had decided to skip creative writing class and stay in his dorm all day. It wasn't like him to skip class, but he knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate even if he did go. Luckily for Hakuren, his roommate was going to spend the entire day in classes and campus activities, leaving the room all to himself.

Wrapped up in his blanket and sitting up on his bed, Hakuren stared out the open window. He felt pathetic not being able to face Mikage after what they had done. He had agreed to play in Mikage's little game, he had agreed to let Mikage use him, but in the end he still got angry at Mikage for something he had willingly participated in. Sighing, Mikage moved to lie down on his bed and closed his eyes. He didn't want to think about anything for a while. He just wanted to momentarily forget about everything.

XXXX

"Why did you even think that was a good idea?" Teito asked while he sat next to Mikage on the grass. Creative writing class had ended moments ago, allowing the two to walk outside and sit down in a secluded place to talk. Mikage sighed and rubbed the back on his neck with frustration.

"I was desperate! I thought I needed experience if I wanted to go after Ayanami-sensei!"

"So you used Hakuren to get that experience?"

"Teito, you're making it seem like it was all my fault! Hakuren said it was fine! I don't get why he got so mad after he said it was okay!"

"Do you really not get it Mikage? It meant something to Hakuren. Why else would he get mad once you were done and not come to class? He's hurt."

Mikage looked over at Teito's serious face. He knew what Teito was saying was all true. He felt like Hakuren didn't just give him his body, but so much more. Hitting his head out of anger, Mikage stood up and grabbed his bag from the ground.

"Are you going to go see him?" Teito asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah. I'll see you later."

Mikage started to walk off towards the dormitories. Teito sat motionless as he watched his friend leave. He really hoped the two could work things out. He also hoped that Mikage would forget about Ayanami and go after Hakuren.

XXXX

A bite out of the delicious green apple in Frau's hand wasn't enough to calm his nerves. He had hoped to talk to Teito after class, but he had noticed a tense atmosphere between his lover and Mikage while they walked off. Now, sitting in his office, Frau was thinking long and hard on how he would tell Teito about his father wanting to meet him.

A knock at the door snapped Frau out of his thoughts and turned his attention towards the door. To his surprise, Teito was standing at the doorway. "Teito, I didn't expect for you to come here," Frau said as he took another bite from his apple. Teito didn't say anything as he entered the room, closed the door behind him and walked over to Frau. He put his bag down on the floor and climbed on top of Frau's lap with a smirk on his face.

Licking the hand that was holding the apple, Teito kept his gaze in direct contact with Frau's. Teito's hands slowly started to move behind Frau's head and down his neck. Realizing what was going on, Frau quickly put the apple down on the desk and grabbed Teito's shoulders.

"Oh no Mikhail! I'm not going to get scolded by the brat again!"

"Aww but Frau, I thought you liked it when I made the first move," Mikhail replied with a devilish grin.

"You know I do, but it's not worth it if Teito gets mad at me. Now get off, someone might come."

"Don't worry, I locked the door."

"Mikhail, I already told you, I'm not going to do anything. And here I thought Teito willingly came to see me because he was lonely."

Mikhail couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Teito isn't the type to initiate anything. That's why I'm here sensei." Mikhail moved his hands down Frau's chest and started to unbutton Frau's shirt. The lustful look in his eyes was too much for Frau. He felt his hands slowly moving onto Mikhail's waist. It was tempting, so tempting, but something in Frau told him to stop.

Moving his hands instead to grab Mikhail's wrists, Frau sighed and looked at Mikhail with a serious look. "Let me talk to Teito. There's something I need to tell him."

"Only if you promise to love me next time I come onto you."

"I told you I can't."

"Then I'm not going to let Teito come back."

Frau sighed again, "Fine! Just hurry and let me talk to Teito."

Mikhail smirked and as quickly as that smirk had appeared; it had disappeared completely and was replaced with a look of confusion. Noticing Frau's face, Frau's exposed upper body, sitting on Frau's lap and being in Frau's office, Teito's face quickly turned bright red as he tried to get away from his older lover.

"What am I doing here?! What's going on?! Frau! Did you and Mikhail do something again!"

"Calm down brat. Mikhail tried to seduce me but I refused him."

"You're not lying to me are you?"

"No, if I was going to do anything I'd want to do it with you, not Mikhail. It wouldn't be the same anyway. I like hearing your soft gasps and your sweet cries for me to…"

Teito quickly placed a kiss against Frau's lips to shut him up before leaning away and glaring at him. "Don't you dare continue that sentence." Frau couldn't help but grin at his embarrassment.

"Look Teito, there's something I need to tell you…When I went to go see my dad the other day he somehow found out about you and about us."

"What? How?"

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell me. But that's not important now. What's important is that he knows about us and he wants to meet you."

"WHAT?! But I already have to cross dress for the stupid double date you couldn't get us out of!"

"Hey it's not my fault. You're not going to need to cross dress for my dad. Just do this for me, okay? My dad's really important to me and it's not everyday I let him meet someone I'm serious with."

Teito noticed the slight blush across Frau's face. It was nice seeing the older man get flustered, but it was even better knowing that what they had was so serious that Frau wanted to introduce him to his dad. Sighing, Teito looked to the side and decided it wouldn't be too much of a hassle to meet someone who was dear to Frau.

"Fine, I'll meet your dad."

"Really?"

"Yes. We can meet him on Friday before the double date if that's okay. I'd rather get everything over with all at once."

Smiling, Frau nodded his head and leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on Teito's head. He really had fallen hard for the younger male. There was just something so captivating and irresistible about him that kept Frau wanting more. Leaning away, Frau grabbed Teito's chin and forced him to look at him in the eyes.

"Since you're already here, why don't we kill some time before we have to leave? I'm already partly undressed."

Teito glared a bit at Frau's perverted thoughts but decided not to fight back since he also wanted to be close to the man. Moving his arms around Frau's neck, Teito leaned in for a kiss which Frau gladly returned. The two began to indulge themselves inside Frau's office, unaware that a certain man named Ayanami, had been standing outside angrily listening to everything the two had said to one another.


	23. Chapter 23

Multiple knocks at the door awoke Hakuren from his slumber. He had fallen asleep over an hour ago after crying yet again over Mikage. Looking over at his digital clock, Hakuren wondered who could be on the other side of the door. His roommate never forgot his key, so it had to be either someone from the hall or Teito who wanted to know what had happened. Whoever it was seemed to be persistent since more knocks hit the door within a few seconds. Sighing, Hakuren got out of bed and walked over to the door to open it. To his surprise, the last person he wanted to see was standing right in front of him, holding what looked to be a small box of pizza.

"Can I come in?" Mikage asked with a nervous smile. "I brought you some pizza."

Hakuren glared at the blonde haired male as he started to close the door on him. Mikage was quick to hold the door and push it back open. "Hakuren please! We need to talk!"

"There's nothing to talk about. Shouldn't you be heading to your last class?"

"That's not important right now. I really want to talk to you. I'm not leaving until I do."

Hakuren looked at Mikage's serious face and decided that there was no use fighting him. When Mikage said he was going to do something, he would do it. Letting go of the door and walking back towards his bed, Hakuren allowed Mikage to come inside. There was an awkward silence in the air, one that the two had never had happened to them before until what they did the night before.

Nervously rubbing the back of his head, Mikage looked back at the pizza in his other hand. "Do you want to eat right now? It's still hot."

"I'm not that hungry."

"Then I'll just put it on your desk until you are," Mikage replied as he walked over to place the box on Hakuren's desk. He looked back over at Hakuren who was now sitting on his bed and staring out the window. "Hakuren…I'm really sorry. I didn't realize…"

"It's not your fault. I'm the stupid one who agreed to it."

"Then why are you mad?"

"…I guess I'm angrier at myself than I am at you. That's why I don't want to be around you."

"How long have you felt something for me?"

Hakuren didn't want to answer the question. He didn't like feeling vulnerable, and at the current moment he felt the most vulnerable he had ever felt in his life. He heard Mikage's footsteps as he approached Hakuren and stood right in front of him.

"If it makes you feel any better than you can have me."

Hakuren's eyes shot wide open as he looked up at Mikage's serious face. He wasn't sure what Mikage was referring to, but something in him told him not to get his hopes up. "What are you talking about?"

"I obviously hurt you emotionally and most likely physically too…So, you can do to me what I did to you. Maybe it'll make you feel better."

"Mikage, that's the stupidest…"

"Just do it! I want to confirm something and this is the best way to do it! Here, I'll take off my clothes first!"

Mikage quickly started to take off his shirt, his shoes and started to zip down his pants. Hakuren reached out to stop him before he could continue. "I don't understand why you think this is a good idea. Why do you want to sleep with someone you don't even like?"

"That's the thing Hakuren! I want to see if I might feel the same way! You weren't the only one who felt something last night!"

Hakuren was taken aback by those words. He wasn't sure whether to believe Mikage or not, but he thought it would be better to get it over with so the two could move on with their lives. "Alright, lie down on the bed and I'll do the rest."

Mikage gleamed with happiness as he quickly did what he was told. Hakuren looked over at Mikage for a few seconds before he got on top of him and started to trace his hands down Mikage's exposed upper body. He felt Mikage shiver underneath his fingertips. Hakuren's hands slowly made their way down to Mikage's pants and started to lower them. Mikage closed his eyes while his body continued to tremble.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to see that Mikage was terrified of what was to come. So Hakuren thought it was best to stop and end the little game Mikage had created. "I'm not doing this."

Mikage opened his eyes and looked at Hakuren surprised, "Why? I told you it's…!"

"You're scared of having me top you! If you're so terrified of being bottom, how were you going to be with Ayanami-sensei if anything did happen between the two of you?!"

"I never thought about it."

"…So you're telling me that you thought you'd top Ayanami-sensei all this time? Does he look like he'd be topped by anyone…?"

"Hey! It could happen! Anyway I didn't come here to talk about Ayanami-sensei! Hakuren, I want to try and see how things can end up between us."

"Are you asking me out?"

"Well yeah, I mean if you're okay with it."

"What about Ayanami-sensei? I thought you were head over heels for him."

"Ayanami-sensei is cool, but nothing is ever going to happen between us. When I was holding you last night, all I could think about was you…"

A blush appeared on Hakuren's face as he quickly looked away. Mikage lifted himself up from the bed and grabbed Hakuren's chin. He forced Hakuren to look back at him. "I'd be really stupid to let you go. You're smart, strong and you have a pretty face. What more could I ask for?"

"It sounds like you've been seeing too many cheesy romantic movies…"

"Then will you be part of my cheesy romantic story?"

The smile on Mikage's face and the gentle look in his eyes were enough to melt Hakuren's heart. How many times had he dreamt of Mikage becoming his lover? There were too many to count…but this time, it wasn't a dream. Closing his eyes, Hakuren nodded his head in response, the blush on his face turning a darker shade of red which Mikage found endearing.

Closing the space between them, Mikage leaned over and placed a kiss against Hakuren's lips. It didn't take long for the kiss to turn into multiple kisses and neither of them realized when Mikage had pressed Hakuren against the bed and had gotten on top of him. They wouldn't have realized anything, that is, until Hakuren's stomach started to growl.

"We should probably eat the pizza," Mikage said.

"Yeah…" Hakuren replied with an embarrassed look. He couldn't win against his stomach after all.

XXXX

Working was the last thing Teito wanted to do after almost being eaten alive by his lover earlier. He regretted the decision he made in allowing Frau to have his way with him. Trying to ignore the soreness in his lower back, Teito walked over to a table and took out his notepad.

"Can I take your order?"

"I'd like Frau."

Teito looked up from his notepad and noticed Ayanami's cold eyes staring back at him. "Ayanami-sensei…"

"It's only a matter of time before he leaves you Teito. He's had many lovers that never lasted more than a few weeks. Eventually he'll get tired and move on."

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Don't act like you don't know. We challenged each other didn't we? To see who would win Frau's heart. Sure, you could be winning him right now by giving yourself to him, but sooner or later he'll get bored, and that's when I'll make my move."

Ayanami stood up from his seat and looked down at Teito's dumbfounded look. "Also Teito Klein, if you want to stay in school and keep Frau out of trouble, I suggest you break things off soon. It would be unfortunate if someone were to tell the Dean that you've been sleeping your way into getting good grades."

Without another word Ayanami walked passed Teito and towards the door. Teito stayed motionless not fully knowing on how to react to everything he had just heard. Ayanami knew about them. He had threatened him and there was a chance that the threat would be carried out.


	24. Chapter 24

Something about sleeping in a bed that his friends had made love on seemed like a big obstacle to face. Teito stood at the foot of his bed, staring at the clean sheets and pillow case that his friends had put on his bed. Yes, they were clean and had no signs of having anyone on top of them, but it still couldn't erase the fact that his friends had done the deed on his bed.

Mikage walked into the room after washing up. He noticed Teito silently staring at his bed, as if he were trying to decide on what to do. "Uh Teito, are you okay?"

"I can't sleep here anymore."

"Why not? We replaced the sheets and it's super clean!"

"The two of you did it on my bed. I can imagine it and it's unnerving."

"Then let's switch beds. I promise I haven't done anything on mine."

Teito looked over at Mikage's bed and thought it looked safer to sleep on. He walked over and sat down on his new bed. He looked over at Mikage who was putting his towel away. "How did things go with Hakuren?"

"One word: lover."

Teito couldn't believe what he had just heard. "L-Lover? Then you two are…?!"

"Yup! You're not the only one who has somebody now. Honestly, it's pretty nice. Hakuren actually has a cute side to him."

"Don't say that in front of him. You know how angry he gets when someone calls him cute."

"He'll get used to it."

"I'm glad to hear that you're together. I was kind of hoping it would happen."

Mikage walked over to Teito's side and sat next to him. "Really? It doesn't bother you that we're together?"

"No, it's nice. You're finally moving on from Ayanami-sensei."

"Yeah…He's a great man but I'm pretty sure he already has someone."

Teito remembered what Ayanami had said to him hours earlier at his work place. It was clear that the one Ayanami had his eyes set on was Frau. The threat he had made caused Teito's stomach to turn a bit. He couldn't fathom Frau losing his job or him being kicked out of school. All their hard work would go to waste just because they love each other.

Mikage noticed how silent Teito had gone along with the concerned look on his face. "Hey, is something wrong?"

"I don't know…"

"What do you mean you don't know? Did something happen with Frau-sensei?" Mikage replied.

"No, everything's fine with Frau…Well, semi-fine. I have a double date tomorrow and have to meet his dad."

"Whoa really?!"

"Not to mention the double date will be with the Dean and Professor Labrador, I'm going to have to cross-dress and Ayanami-sensei seems to be my rival."

"…Wait, slow down Teito! How did that happen?! And what do you mean by rival?!"

"The dean found out about Frau's relationship and wants to meet his lover. Frau couldn't get out of it so to keep them from knowing who I am I have to cross- dress. Then Ayanami-sensei tells me he'll tell the dean what's going on if I don't back off."

Mikage stood up from the bed and paced back and forth. "I can't believe this…Ayanami-sensei likes Frau-sensei…"

"It seems so. I don't know if Frau knows about it, but Ayanami-sensei seemed serious. I don't want to get us into any trouble."

"I'll help you figure out what to do with Ayanami-sensei. For now, you should worry more about meeting Frau-sensei's dad and the double date."

Teito nodded his head in agreement. "Thanks Mikage."

"What are friends for? You've got my back and I've got yours," Mikage replied with a grin. Moments like these made Teito glad that he had two great friends to confide in. No matter what happened, he knew he could always count on them.

XXXX

Teito's heart felt like it was beating too fast for his own good. He was slowly making his way through the hallway with Frau by his side. In just a few seconds, he would be face-to-face with the man that raised his lover. As they got closer to the room, Frau hesitated to open the door and looked over at Teito. "Are you ready?" he asked, wanting to make sure Teito was prepared. Teito nodded his head as Frau proceeded to open the door.

"We're here," Frau said as they entered the room. Bastien looked over at Teito with a smile, making Teito's nerves calm down a bit.

"It's nice to finally meet you Teito. I'm Bastien."

"It's nice to meet you too," Teito replied as he moved closer to Bastien's bed side.

"Cute, isn't he?" Frau said with a grin while he placed his arm over Teito's shoulders. Teito's face started to turn a dark shade of red. He really wanted to punch Frau, but knew he wouldn't be able to do it in front of his dad.

"He's definitely a cute one Frau. Are you two ready for your double date tonight?"

"Yeah, everything's ready. We just need to go to my place and get Teito ready."

Bastien noticed the nervous look on Teito's face. "I can tell you're nervous Teito, but don't worry, I'm sure everything will go just fine."

"Thank you. That's what I'm hoping for."

"I'm glad my son finally found someone he's serious about. Honestly, I've been waiting for the day to come since he started dating."

"I'll try my best to make him happy sir," Teito replied. Frau and Bastien both smiled at each other. It was clear to Frau that Bastien had taken a liking to Teito as they stayed for a few more hours. He had definitely made the right choice in falling for the brat.

XXXX

There were thirty minutes left until Frau and Teito had to arrive to the restaurant Castor had made reservations at. Frau was already wearing his black and white suit and had his hair combed back. He knocked on his room door. "Hey, are you ready?"

"…I'm not coming out."

"Huh? Why? We need to start leaving."

"I look ridiculous!"

"We can't back out now brat! Open the door so I can see."

Everything went silent for a few seconds before Frau heard the door unlock. He opened it up and walked inside. Frau couldn't remember a time when someone had taken his breath away just by looking at them. Teito was wearing a knee length, long-sleeved green dress that matched his eye color, black heels, and a long light brown wig that stopped at his lower back. The small amount of make-up he had put on brought more attention to his gorgeous eyes and luscious lips.

"Stop staring at me like that…" Teito said with a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

"You look…I really just want to hold you right now."

"Don't even think about it Frau. If you even touch me, I know what it's going to lead up to."

"Then you still want to go on the double date?" Frau asked.

Teito sighed, "Only because I don't want you to get in trouble with the dean." Frau smiled and walked over to his lover who quickly moved back. "What did I just say?"

"We have thirty minutes and we'll make it to the restaurant in fifteen minutes which means we have fifteen minutes to ourselves. I promise I won't mess up your hair and make-up," Frau replied with a mischievous grin. He walked closer to Teito who kept moving back until his back was against the wall. Frau placed his hands on the wall while trapping Teito. "Now, now, Teito, don't play hard to get…Or should I call you, Megumi?"

Teito glared at Frau but couldn't help but notice how amazing Frau looked all dressed up. Frau slowly leaned down and pressed his lips against Teito's. He may be dressed like a girl, he may have been threatened by Ayanami-sensei, but in the end, Teito knew that a kiss from Frau would always take him away from his worries.


	25. Chapter 25

If Teito could describe how he was feeling with one word it would be terrified. They had just arrived to the restaurant, right on time to be exact, which was a miracle since Frau had gotten a bit carried away earlier with his mischievous attack. He had to redo his make-up and straighten up his wig as fast as he could so they wouldn't be late. Now, walking further into the restaurant and approaching the table where the dean and Professor Labrador were sitting made Teito's heart race faster. The two men stood up once Frau and Teito had reached the table and smiled at Teito.

"Hello, I'm Castor and this is Labrador. It's nice to finally meet you," Castor greeted.

"I-It's very nice to meet you too," Teito replied with the most feminine voice he could create, "My name is Megumi."

"Isn't she adorable?" Frau said while placing his arm around his lover. "Pretty short, but it makes her even cuter right?" Teito wished he could punch Frau at that very moment, but he had to keep up the act of a kind girlfriend.

"She's very lovely indeed," Labrador responded. "Please sit down."

Frau pulled out a chair for Teito to sit down and then sat next to him. Teito felt uneasy sitting right across from the dean. He was scared that something would give him away and the truth would be discovered. Fortunately, it seemed like neither the dean nor Professor Labrador were suspicious.

"So Megumi, what do you do? Actually a better question would be how did you get Frau wrapped around your finger?" Castor asked with a very interested look on his face.

"Hey!" Frau retorted, "What kind of question is that?"

"Well I am curious to know what she did to make you serious. It's the first time this has ever happened so of course I'd want to find out the secret."

"Umm, I'm not sure myself what I did. I just know that I really do treasure Frau," Teito replied. It had just dawned on him that he had never told Frau he loved him. In fact, while they've been together, he had never truly expressed how much he cared about the older man. He had to make sure to change that soon.

"I can see why Frau has fallen for you Megumi. You seem like a very kind person," Labrador responded while he smiled at Teito.

"T-Thank you."

The four continued to chatter away and ordered their meals for the night. Teito was amazed on how open the dean and Professor Labrador were off campus. It was definitely apparent how they were good friends with Frau from the way they talked and joked. Midway through their double date, Teito felt Frau's hand slide down his thigh, something that caught him off guard and made him jump a little.

"Are you alright Megumi?" Castor asked.

"A-Ah yes! I'm sorry. I thought I felt something on my leg," Teito replied while pinching Frau's hand. Frau gasped out in pain and quickly took his hand away from his lover.

"Frau?" Labrador said while he looked at his friend.

"It's nothing. My hand just started to hurt."

Frau could feel Teito grinning in victory behind that kind smile on his face. He was glad everything had been going smoothly, but at the same time he wanted to tease Teito a little. It wasn't like Teito would agree to cross dress again, so he wanted to make the most of it.

"I see. It must be from all of the writing you've done. Make sure to rest your hand tonight," Labrador replied. Frau nodded in agreement even though he knew his hand was definitely not going to rest later and was more than likely going to be running down Teito's body.

Teito kicked Frau's leg a little under the table after he got the feeling that his lover was thinking about something perverted. Frau only looked at him and grinned, his eyes telling Teito that he'd get his pay back when they were alone. Teito gulped a little and turned his attention back onto his meal.

"Do you want dessert Megumi? They have very delicious options here," Labrador said.

"Dessert sounds good. Pick whatever you want Megumi, it's my treat after-all," Frau said while grabbing onto Teito's hand. "Do you want a strawberry cake? A red velvet cake? A chocolate cake? Or do you want to a different kind of dessert later?"

Teito's face heated up and so did Castor's as he realized what Frau was referring to. "Frau! Don't say something like that in front of us!"

"I see you and Labrador making out almost every day."

"That has nothing to do with this!" Castor replied.

"Why don't we just order a slice of red velvet cake each?" Labrador suggested, not wanting the night to be ruined with Castor's and Frau's bickering. Teito nodded in agreement, thanking the heavens for Labrador's presence. Labrador called the waiter over and ordered dessert. It didn't take long for it to arrive to their table and for the four to start digging in. It was clear to Teito now how much Castor and Labrador loved each other. He noticed how Labrador affectionately wiped off crumbs of cake on Castor's face. The way Castor smiled at the other man and the silent connection they had with one another.

Teito yet again felt Frau grab his hand. He turned to look at his lover who was smiling at him. Teito smiled back and squeezed Frau's hand. The night was coming to an end and everything had gone well. Frau would be able to keep his job, their relationship would remain a secret, and everyone would be happy. At least that's what Teito thought before he heard a familiar voice greet them.

"Good evening. I didn't expect to run into all of you here."

Teito turned around and was shocked to see Ayanami standing right beside him. Behind him Professor Hyuuga glanced at him with a big smile. "Ah Ayanami, Hyuuga, it's nice to see you two," Labrador said.

"I feel the same way Labrador. My, my, who is this beautiful young lady accompanying you three?" Ayanami said while looking directly at Teito.

"This is Megumi, Frau's girlfriend," Castor replied.

"Ah, Frau's girlfriend…It's nice to meet you…Megumi," Ayanami responded. Teito could tell that Ayanami already knew who he really was. He had just been discovered and his perfect ending was about to be shattered in a matter of minutes.


	26. Chapter 26

Teito had the urge to get up and run off as fast as the dress would let him. His true identity was going to be revealed after all of the hard work that had gone into hiding it. Looking at Ayanami's grinning face Teito thought it was best to play along for the time being. Even if Ayanami did know who he really was, Teito felt like Ayanami would take his time in revealing the truth just to see Teito squirm in nervousness.

"A-Ah hello. It's nice to meet you," Teito said in the sweetest voice he could muster. It might have been too sweet since he felt like he was pulling off the role of a girl too well. It nearly scared him.

"The pleasure is all mine. Frau, you have a lovely young lady by your side. I'm sure a lot of your female students would be devastated," Ayanami replied.

"Well they'll have to deal with it. The only one I have eyes for is sitting right here." Frau could tell that Teito felt nervous by the way he had his hands tightly clenched into fists under the table. He never thought Ayanami and Hyuuga would show up to their dinner date. He felt a little bad for putting his lover through such a nerve-wrecking situation.

Clearing his throat, Castor got everyone's attention as he stood up from the table. "It was nice seeing you all, but I'm afraid Labrador and I have to leave. I have a meeting first thing in the morning."

"Then why does Lab have to go?" Frau asked with a toothy grin. He loved embarrassing his friend since he knew his biggest weakness was Labrador. Castor shot a glare at the blonde haired man's way, a glare that said he'd pay for his little remark the next day.

"Castor's my ride. Besides, you know how easily frustrated he can get with all of his paperwork, so I try my best to lend a hand," Labrador responded with a gentle smile. After spending the last few hours with him, Teito had noticed how Labrador seemed to be the calming pillar between Castor and Frau. It reminded him of himself whenever Hakuren and Mikage would get into fights.

"Then you should be on your way. Don't let us hold you back," Hyuuga said. Castor nodded his head in agreement as Labrador stood up. The two said their farewells, left their part of the bill and walked off and out of the restaurant. Teito saw Frau reaching into his wallet which made him breathe in relief. They were about to be on their way too. But it seemed like Ayanami and Hyuuga had different plans as they seated themselves across from the couple. Teito could feel their icy stares on him.

"Ah sorry you guys but Megumi and I are going to call it a night too," Frau said as he left their part of the bill on the table.

"Actually Frau, we wanted to have a little conversation before you left. Care to hear us out?" Hyuuga said.

"Sure, what is it?"

"We know what's going on here. You may have been able to trick Castor and Labrador, but you can't fool us," Hyuuga responded. "Although I have to admit, you pull off a cute girl Teito Klein."

That was the moment where a cold chill ran down both Teito's and Frau's spines. The thing Teito had been dreading the most was happening, but what he didn't understand was why they waited to say anything until after Castor and Labrador left? Frau's shocked face was quickly replaced with a serious one as he stared Hyuuga down. "I don't see how any of this is your business."

Hyuuga let out a laugh, "Of course it's our business. One of our students is sleeping around with one of our co-workers. I'm sure Castor said he didn't want that happening on our campus. Things can get messy after-all."

"So what? Are you going to tell Castor? If you are then go ahead and tell him."

Ayanami let out a sigh and finally decided to jump into the conversation. "Frau, if word gets out then it's not only going to affect you but Teito as well. You can lose your job and he can lose his place in our school. Would you want that for him? I've already had the talk with Teito, but it seems like he didn't take my words seriously." He looked over at Teito who flinched a bit by the direct eye contact.

Frau felt the urge to beat the living out of the two sitting across from him, but he kept his rage under control and tried to process everything that Ayanami had said. "If you two really were my co-workers, you wouldn't try to threaten me like this."

"Well, there is one thing you could do for us to keep our mouths shut," Ayanami replied.

"And what is it?"

"Break up with Teito and become my lover," Ayanami said with a serious face. Frau was a bit taken aback. He had a feeling Ayanami had wanted to come onto him a few times before, but he never thought the man was capable of going so far to get what he wanted.

"Trust me Frau, you won't regret it. Ayanami will treat you well," Hyuuga added. "You've gotten his interest. You should be honored."

"I'm not breaking up with Teito and letting this guy have his way with me! Look, if you want to say something then do it. I'd rather face the consequences than be with someone like you Ayanami. Let's go Teito."

Frau grabbed Teito's hand and got up. The two of them walked off without taking another glance back. Teito wasn't sure how to take it all. He was amazed at how Frau how dealt with the situation, but at the same time he was afraid of what was to come. As soon as they reached Frau's car and got inside, Teito couldn't hold back and punched his older lover in the arm.

"Oww! What the hell brat?!"

"Why did you do that?! If they say something, then it's over!"

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you. If they do tell, then I'll take all the blame. I can find another job, no big deal."

"But what if it becomes a scandal?"

Frau sighed and grabbed onto Teito's hand. "It shouldn't. As far as I know we're consenting adults who know how to act when we're on campus. There's no special treatment on my part when it comes to your grade and you don't try to seduce me into giving you a good grade…At least you haven't tried."

"And I won't!" Teito shouted. Frau grinned and gently placed a kiss against Teito's palm.

"I'll straighten things out if something happens. For now, let's just get back to my place and enjoy the rest of the night."

"I'd rather go back to my dorm. I'm afraid of what you're going to do to me."

Frau let go of Teito's hand and started the car. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle…Or at least I'll try to be."

"FRAU!"

Frau laughed as he drove away. Moments later, Ayanami and Hyuuga walked out of the restaurant, Ayanami clearly not in a good mood. "What now?" Hyuuga asked, a bit afraid that Ayanami would snap.

"There has to be something I can do to get rid of that brat. I've never lost at anything and I won't let this be the first time."

XXXX

Meanwhile back in Mikage's and Teito's dorm room, Hakuren was gripping at the bed sheets, trying his hardest to keep his voice from coming out. Mikage traced kisses down Hakuren's chest while his hands started to make their way into Hakuren's boxers. His need to be inside Hakuren was growing, but before he could make his next move he felt Hakuren hit him on the head.

"Oww! Why did you do that?!"

"Idiot! We're supposed to be on high alert if Teito needs us! I said I'd come over for that reason only!"

"Well he hasn't called and it's already late. He's probably at Professor Frau's place."

"Then I'm leaving!"

"Why? We were just getting to the good part!"

Hakuren hit Mikage again as he lifted himself off the bed. "I want to walk perfectly well tomorrow, so unless you want to be bottom, this ends now."

Mikage looked at Hakuren with the best sad puppy face he could muster. Hakuren twitched in annoyance. Mikage's puppy face was his specialty that neither he nor Teito could win against. Sighing, Hakuren lied back down and pulled Mikage down with him. "Just one round and we're done. Got it?" Mikage nodded his head furiously with a big smile on his face. Hakuren smiled back. Why was love so hard to win against?


	27. Chapter 27

Teito woke up listening to running water coming from the bathroom. He opened his eyes and saw that the bathroom door was opened and Frau was turning off the faucet. Frau had just finished washing his face and was currently just wearing his black sleeping pants, leaving Teito to admire his well toned upper body. The night before had been exhausting. It had been filled with many different emotions. One minute he was anxious and nervous, the next he was calm, then embarrassed, angry, and scared.

Thinking back at what Ayanami-sensei had said Teito couldn't shake off the anxiety. Of course Frau had reassured him that everything was going to be okay and even took his mind away from it all after a night of pleasure. Lifting himself up he looked to the side and noticed the dress, wig and shoes he had worn sprawled over the floor. He wondered if Frau was going to keep them in case he ever wanted Teito to privately cross-dress for him.

"Morning brat," Frau said as he walked back into the room. "Do you want to continue what we started last night?"

Teito felt his face turn a bright shade of red. "Wasn't last night enough? You barely gave me a break!"

"It just shows how much I love you," Frau replied with a smug smirk and wink. Teito had the urge to throw a pillow at his face, but decided not to when he noticed the few marks near Frau's lower neck. He remembered being a bit more passionate than usual at the beginning of their nightly activity. It was probably due to the fear of causing Frau trouble or even worse losing Frau after getting so used to him.

Teito clutched the bed sheets within his hands and looked down with a somber look on his face. He didn't have enough time to lose himself within his thoughts since Frau sat next to him and lifted up his head to face him. "If you're thinking about what Ayanami said, don't worry about it. I told you, everything's going to be okay."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'll find a way. I like a good challenge anyway so it'll be fun."

"You have a weird definition of fun."

Frau smirked and leaned in to peck a kiss against Teito's lips before he got back up. He started to pick up the dress, wig and shoes and walked over to store them in his closet. Teito felt a slight shiver run down his spine. He knew Frau was going to keep it for later use.

"Any plans for today?" Frau asked while he rummaged through his closet.

"I'm just going to hang out with Mikage and Hakuren. It's Mikage's birthday today so we thought we'd celebrate. I'd invite you, but…"

"It'd be weird hanging out with your professor in public?"

"Yeah…"

Frau laughed a bit as he grabbed a shirt and a pair of jeans. "I'd feel the same way. But it sounds like it's going to be a fun day. I think I'll go visit my dad for a while after I drop you off. Knowing him, he's going to want to know how last night went."

"Don't tell him too much. Knowing you, you sometimes say things you're not supposed to say!"

"Are you referring to what I said about dessert last night? Well at least Castor and Labrador got a hint of what our sex life is like. I'm tired of always finding them making out or Labrador's clothes partly taken off."

"I didn't need to know all that!" Teito felt like his face had gone the brightest shade of red. He really didn't want to imagine the Dean and another professor in that type of way. Frau laughed again as he started to change. He would never get tired of seeing his adorable lover getting easily embarrassed.

XXXX

Hakuren couldn't seem to budge out of Mikage's embrace. He was amazed what a deep sleeper Mikage was and how he could have a death grip. He really didn't want Teito to find them cuddling and butt naked under the covers. Teito had already been dramatized enough from the first time he caught them. Looking at Mikage's face Hakuren wondered if he'd like his gift.

After hours of trying to think of the best present to give his lover, Hakuren really hoped he had picked the right one. Knowing Mikage he would appreciate any type of gift since he always said it was the thought that counted. But now that they were lovers, Hakuren felt like he had to do a better job at getting a gift.

"Mikage, it's time to wake up," Hakuren said as he tried to wriggle out of Mikage's grip. He still wouldn't budge and there wasn't a hint of him starting to wake up. Hakuren's eye started to twitch as he leaned over and bit Mikage's shoulder. The other blonde woke up with a jolt and looked at Hakuren who was leaning away.

"Why did you do that?!"

"It was the only way I could get you to wake up. We have to hurry up and get ready before Teito gets here."

"Do we really have to? I just want to stay here and cuddle with you all day!"

"Do you want me to bite you again?"

"You can bite me as many times as you want."

Hakuren glared at the smirking face that was looking back at him. He wondered if Teito had to deal with the same thing. Then again knowing about Teito's sex life was the last thing he'd want to know about. Sighing Hakuren leaned over and pecked a kiss against Mikage's lips. "Happy birthday idiot."

Mikage smiled and tightened his embrace around Hakuren. "The first birthday as lovers. Let's make sure to make this a great day with Teito…Hey Hakuren, do you think Teito would be up for a threesome?"

"WHAT?!"

Mikage burst out laughing, "I'm just kidding! Teito would beat me to death if I tried to touch him. Besides, he already belongs to Frau-sensei and I already belong to you."

"YOU IDIOT!"

Hakuren went in for another bite on the shoulder as Mikage tried to get away. Unfortunately Hakuren tangled his legs around Mikage so escape was futile. He'd have to deal with starting his birthday getting scolded and bitten by his adorable and furious lover.

XXXX

Frau knew what he was about to do might not be the smartest thing, but he wanted to take the chance. After knocking on the door, he waited and eventually heard footsteps approach. The door opened up allowing him to come face to face with the man he called his colleague.

"Ayanami…Let's talk."

Ayanami looked at Frau with the same serious look but said nothing as he moved to the side to let Frau enter his apartment. He had a feeling the blonde haired man would want to try and talk things out first. As Frau walked passed him, Ayanami felt his lips curl up into a smirk. He heard Hyuuga attack Frau and within seconds heard a body fall to the ground. Closing the door and walking back into his apartment, he found a half naked Hyuuga standing over an unconscious Frau.

It was about time Ayanami got his way. It was about time he'd take what was meant for him all along.


	28. Chapter 28

Frau tugged at the handcuffs that were around his wrists and the headboard of a king sized bed. The leather straps around his ankles and the piece of tape placed on his mouth were also obstacles he couldn't break free from. He inwardly cursed at himself for being so off guard and being an easy target. If he was more cautious he wouldn't be in his current situation. It was annoying and borderline disgusting listening to Ayanami have his way with Hyuuga in the other room.

Looking around, Frau was trying to figure out how he would escape. His phone had been taken and hidden away somewhere he wouldn't be able to get it. Tugging at the handcuffs again, Frau didn't care if it hurt his wrists, all he wanted was to get out of there and give Ayanami a well deserved beating.

"Teito…" Frau called his lover's name in his mind, wishing the younger male could hear him.

XXXX

Teito checked his phone for what seemed like the tenth time within the last hour. There was still no new message or call from Frau. He wondered if the man was busy or if his signal wasn't working properly. It just didn't seem like Frau to go without responding to Teito. The man had even sent him random messages at times with a picture of something cute that reminded him of his adorable lover.

Sensing Teito's concern, Hakuren reached out to grab Teito's hand. They were at a small diner that Mikage loved and currently waiting for their food. Teito looked up at his friends who looked back at him with worry. "What's wrong Teito?" Hakuren asked.

"I haven't heard from Frau since this morning. It's weird."

"Maybe he's busy or his phone isn't working," Mikage replied.

"That's what I've been thinking too...I might just be paranoid, but I feel like there's something wrong."

"Did he say if he was going anywhere?" Hakuren asked, wanting to help ease Teito's worries.

"He said he was going to go visit his dad at the hospital."

"Then let's go after we finish up here. That way you won't be worried," Mikage responded with a huge grin. "I don't want my best friend feeling gloomy on my birthday over nothing."

Teito smiled back at Mikage, "Thank you." Teito looked back down at his phone one last time before he put it away. He hoped in his heart he was just exaggerating and worrying over nothing. He hoped everything was okay.

XXXX

An hour and a half had passed since Teito, Hakuren and Mikage had finished up their meal and headed towards the hospital where Frau's dad was staying. It was a bit embarrassing for Teito when one of the nurses remembered him and said how happy Bastien was that his son had found a serious relationship with an adorable lover. Mikage and Hakuren tried not to laugh, but couldn't keep from grinning and teasing Teito a bit as they made their way over to Bastien's room.

Entering the room, the three were shocked to see Castor and Labrador sitting next to Bastien's bedside. "Mikage, Teito, Hakuren, what are the three of you doing here?" Labrador asked with a confused facial expression.

"Professor Labrador! Dean! Umm, the thing is, we're here because, uh…!" Mikage started to say but couldn't figure out what the best excuse would be without giving Teito and Frau away.

"They came to visit me once with Frau. It's nice to see you all again," Bastien quickly added with a gentle smile. "Although, why isn't Frau with you?"

"I thought he would be here," Teito said, concern coming back onto his face.

"And how would you know that?" Castor asked while he stood up from his seat.

"He told me he'd come visit when I went to his office the other day," Teito said, knowing very well he was lying through his teeth and Bastien could easily tell.

"Come to think of it Castor, I haven't heard from Frau all day. I messaged him a few hours ago to tell him we'd be here, but I still haven't gotten an answer," Labrador said while he checked his phone again.

"That's strange. Frau's the type to respond pretty quickly or at least within an hour," Castor replied while he also checked his phone. "Let me try calling him." Castor called Frau's phone and allowed it to ring while everyone in the room waited. After a minute, the call went to voicemail and Castor sighed out before hanging up the call. "No answer. I'll go to his apartment and see if he's passed out or anything. Lab, let me know if you hear from him."

Labrador nodded his head as Castor made his way out of the room. Teito checked his phone again, sending another message to his lover asking if he was okay. Labrador noticed the worried look on his face and the way Mikage and Hakuren were gently patting his shoulders.

"Teito, are you alright?" Labrador asked.

"I think it's best if you let him know the truth Teito," Bastien said.

Teito looked up at Bastien and then at Castor. "Professor Labrador...I'm really worried about Frau...I know you might not like what you hear, but...We're lovers." Labrador's eyes went wide in shock as he heard the truth come out of Teito's mouth. He recalled the double date and how Frau's so called girlfriend had the same eyes as Teito.

"Labrador, Teito is a great young man who is very important to Frau. I know they have a teacher-student relationship, but please don't be too hard on them. I fully approve of them being together," Bastien said.

Labrador stood up from his seat and walked over to Teito. He looked down at his student and smiled. "Thank you for telling me Teito. We'll figure out how to tell Castor, but right now we need to find out where Frau is." Teito nodded his head in agreement. He needed to know that Frau was okay.

XXXX

Frau felt the pain in his wrists after futile attempts of trying to break free. He wasn't sure how much time had passed but it felt too long. The door to the room opened as Ayanami walked inside and carefully closed the door behind him. He made eye contact with Frau and immediately smirked at the blond while making his way over to the bed.

"Hyuuga just left. I wanted us to be completely alone." Frau glared at him and began to struggle against the handcuffs again. Ayanami laughed and sat next to him. "You won't be able to do anything in your condition so just relax and let me do what I want. You'll find out soon that I'm the only lover you need."

Tracing his hand down Frau's torso, waist and leg, Ayanami slowly moved his mouth onto Frau's neck. Frau continued to struggle against the leather straps and the handcuffs, wanting to punch Ayanami for putting his lips against his skin. Ayanami chuckled a little against Frau's ear and whispered, "Prepare yourself Frau. A whole new world of pleasure awaits you."


	29. Chapter 29

Castor was starting to grow worried after Frau didn't answer the door to his apartment. He tried calling his friend numerous times, but there was never an answer on the other line. It wasn't like Frau to leave and not say anything to anyone. When he made plans, he stuck with them and if he couldn't make it, he would always let someone know.

Looking down at his phone Castor tried to think of places Frau would go. He'd look all around and ask if anyone had seen him. If there was still no word from him in the next 24 hours, he wouldn't have any other option but to get the police involved. Deep down, Castor hoped it wouldn't have to come down to that. He hoped that Frau was okay.

XXXX

The best word to describe how Frau was feeling was disgusted. He felt vulnerable and defenseless while Ayanami carefully took his time licking Frau's exposed chest. He had cut the shirt apart with a knife, teasing Frau with the sharp point against his skin, as if he were daring the blond to try and do something stupid.

After so many psycho lovers from his past, Frau could definitely say that Ayanami was one of the worst, and they were never even lovers. He wouldn't have ever imagined that he'd be in a situation like the one he was in at the current moment. Another man was planning on having his way with him.

"Why are you doing this?" Frau nearly yelled out. As much as he wanted to stay calm, his nerves weren't on his side. He was angry and a bit scared at what was to come if he couldn't get himself away.

"I want to possess you Frau. Since the first time I saw you, I've been attracted to you. I just can't help myself." Ayanami slowly guided his hand down Frau's stomach and towards his pants. His fingers slowly started to unbutton and unzip the piece of clothing as lustful eyes watched on with overwhelming desire.

"You already know that I'm with Teito. He's the one I'm attracted to, now untie me and let me go you sick bastard!"

"That won't do. Teito Klein won't have you. I'm the only one who you should love."

"Are you kidding me?! What happens after you have your way with me? Are you going to quit your job and run away?"

A small but cynical chuckle left Ayanami's mouth which caused a cold chill to run down Frau's spine. The man made his way over Frau and straddled on top of him. There was nothing that turned the blond on about having another male professor sitting over his manhood. The only person he had enjoyed watching in that position was Teito. The way his face blushed with embarrassment, the way his eyes shined with desire and love, and of course the feeling of their bodies connecting and the warmth of skin against skin.

Thinking of Teito was somehow calming. It put him at ease and allowed him to think more clearly on how to handle the predicament he was in. Looking up at Ayanami, Frau decided that stalling for time was his best option. It was a low chance that he'd be found before Ayanami had his way with him, but he could still hope for that possibility.

"You know Ayanami, now thinking about it, this is actually pretty sexy. It's too bad I can't touch you too. We'd enter a world of pleasure together."

"Is this your way of trying to fool me?"

"Look, I'm still worried about losing my chastity, but I might be able to accept it if we make this a bit more consensual. I'm all about having sex. I just want to give as much as I take." Frau put on the best smirk he possibly could. He'd allow his old playboy ways to surface and charm his way into making Ayanami do whatever he said.

The other man looked at Frau with curiosity, trying to find the lie behind the blond's facade. He moved the knife in his hand against Frau's throat, watching the slight flinch in Frau's facial expression appear and disappear just as fast. He could stare at those blue eyes for eternity. "I like the sound of it. But first, I want to have fun with a little foreplay while you're still tied up. We have more than enough time for you to fall in love with me."

The knife glided down Frau's throat, down his chest, stomach and rested on top of Frau's private part. There was no force against the knife, but Frau could feel the dangerous sharp weapon against his precious area. Staring into Ayanami's eyes, Frau knew that if Ayanami didn't get his way, his chastity wouldn't be the only thing he'd lose.

XXXX

After splitting up at the hospital, Mikage and Hakuren decided to search one way while Labrador and Teito searched in the opposite direction. Labrador knew some of the places Frau liked to frequent and he hoped they'd find him in one of those locations. He had received a phone call from Castor who told him that Frau hadn't answered the door and still hadn't answered any of his phone calls. They agreed to keep searching around town before they decided to get the police involved.

There was a small cafe Frau usually went to whenever he wanted to be alone. Labrador and Teito made their way over and entered. They looked around but didn't see Frau anywhere. But there was someone there that they did recognize who was sitting in the corner. Labrador rushed over to the table while Teito hesitantly followed behind.

"Hyuuga! Have you seen Frau anywhere?" Labrador asked with desperation. Hyuuga slowly looked up at him and then rested his eyes on Teito. A small grin formed across his lips.

"No, I haven't seen him. Is there something wrong?"

"We haven't heard from him at all and it's worrying us. Castor is out looking for him too."

"I see. Maybe he's with his girlfriend…."

Teito slightly glared at the man before him. He had the feeling Hyuuga knew something about Frau's whereabouts just by the sickly grin on his face. "We already checked and he isn't with her," Labrador replied, "It's not like him to go missing like this without a word."

"Professor Labrador...I think he knows something..."

Labrador looked back at Teito with a surprised look. "What do you mean?"

"After you and the Dean left when we had our double date, Professor Ayanami and Hyuuga stayed behind. Professor Ayanami threatened Frau and I of telling Castor about us if Frau didn't give in to being his lover."

"So Labrador knows the truth, huh?" Hyuuga let out a small chuckle. "You're not being very respectful Mr. Klein. I'm your professor, have a bit more respect towards me."

"Frau said he was going to find a way to make sure we didn't get in trouble for our relationship. Thinking about it, Frau would be the type of person to want to deal with this problem personally. He's with Professor Ayanami, isn't he?"

Labrador looked at Teito and then back at Hyuuga with the same surprised look. He was trying to put the pieces together and figure out how much had secretly been going on between the four of them. Hyuuga kept the grin on his face and stood up. "How would I know where Frau is? I've been out all day. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to be on my way." He patted Labrador on the shoulder and shot Teito another grin before he walked off and left the cafe. Teito felt his blood boiling. His gut was telling him to look into the possibility of Frau being with Ayanami.

"Professor Labrador, do you know where Professor Ayanami lives?"

"No, but Castor does. You don't really think Frau's there, do you? Why didn't you tell me or Castor about the threats?"

"We were scared that you wouldn't accept our relationship. But that doesn't matter now. I have a feeling Frau is in trouble. There's a possibility that he's at Professor Ayanami's place. We have to go check. Please."

Labrador saw the pleading look on Teito's face. There was so much he didn't know about Frau's and Teito's relationship, about Hyuuga and about Ayanami. If his friend was indeed in danger by one of their colleagues, he wanted to put a stop to it once and for all. Taking out his phone, Labrador quickly speed dialed Castor who picked up after the third ring.

"Castor, I think I know where Frau might be."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yup, I love cliffhangers xD It sucks for the reader, but it's pretty enjoyable for the author since I have you wanting more ^_^ I'm excited that this story is almost done since it's been fun writing it and reading all of the great reviews! Thank you so much for your support! :D

Until next time!


	30. Chapter 30

Frau grit his teeth as he felt Ayanami's teeth nip at his skin. It was probably the fourth mark the man had made on the blonde and the thought of it made Frau want to gag in disgust. There was nothing he could do but put up with whatever Ayanami decided to do with him. His wrists and ankles were still tied up, leaving him incapable of fighting back.

"Are you enjoying this Frau?"

"I thought we agreed that you'd untie me."

Ayanami chuckled, "I said I would, but after I had my fun with you. I'm not done yet."

"Wouldn't you want me to make you feel good too? At this rate, it's just going to be me." Frau hated having to say those words to someone other than Teito, but he knew it was the best way to get through to the psycho that was above him.

Another chuckle escaped Ayanami as he placed his forehead against Frau's, allowing his gaze to pierce directly at the serious blue orbs beneath him. "I'm not an idiot Frau. I can tell by your desperate attempt that you're trying to find a way to get away from me. You're a sly one, but it's not enough to outsmart me."

Taking the knife in his hand, Ayanami carefully moved it against Frau's neck and grinned. At that moment a knock was heard at the door. Ayanami stopped what he was doing and looked over. Before he had the chance to yell out, the door burst opened and the one standing in the doorway wasn't Hyuuga, but Teito followed by Labrador and Castor.

"Get off my lover..." Mikhail said as he glared at Ayanami.

"It's pretty bold of you to say that in front of the Dean, Mr. Klein."

"I know everything Ayanami. Now get off of Frau and let's not make this into a bigger mess," Castor replied, hoping that the man would listen and do as he was told. Ayanami kept the knife against Frau's neck. He didn't make an attempt to move away. All he did was stare at the three with a grin plastered across his face.

"So, you know about their forbidden relationship and you're okay with it? What would the school board think of that? It's not fair that you're protecting Frau just because he's your friend."

"That's a matter that I'll decide on. Right now, I want you to let go of Frau and put that knife down before someone gets hurt," Castor responded.

"I'm disappointed in you Dean. I was hoping it didn't have to come to this."

"What are you…?"

Castor didn't have a chance to finish what he was saying as he saw Mikhail dash towards Ayanami. He didn't hesitate to push Ayanami away from Frau and off of the bed, falling onto the ground and struggling to take the knife from Ayanami's grip. Castor made his way over while Labrador proceeded to untie Frau's wrists. A light cut had made its way onto the blonde's neck, but luckily it wasn't too deep.

"How did you get in here anyway?" Ayanami shouted as he struggled to fight against Castor and Mikhail. The duo had the advantage and it was only a matter of time until the knife was taken from his hand and placed against his own neck by Castor.

"Hyuuga gave me his spare key. He was more concerned about losing his job then giving you away."

"That idiot…"

"Labrador call the police. Teito, take Frau and attend to his injury."

The two nodded their heads as Labrador took out his phone and dialed 911. Mikhail walked over to Frau's side, grabbed his hand and slowly guided him out of the room and into the living room. He let go of the man and grabbed a napkin from the counter. There was a moment of silence and no movement between the two of them. It seemed like minutes had passed once the younger man turned around and walked over to Frau, his face more relaxed and less serious.

It was easy to tell that the switch of personalities had happened between Mikhail and Teito. Frau had gotten familiar with the hints and change of facial expressions to notice who was in front of him. He knew the one standing before him was his brat. The gentle hand that placed the napkin against his neck was soothing. It was enough to make the man wrap his arms around the smaller frame.

He kissed Teito while he embraced him tightly. There was definitely no one else who could compare to the young man. He had become so important to the blonde over a short period of time - it was a bit hard to believe. He would have never guessed that someone like Teito would appear in his life and fill in the missing piece he had been searching to fill.

Looking down at the beautiful green eyes he adored, Frau leaned down to press his lips against Teito's. He didn't want to let go of Teito. He wished he could stay in that moment for the rest of his life. As much as he wanted that, he knew it was impossible when Teito pulled away gasping for air. Frau tried to lean in again for another kiss, but Teito quickly moved his face to the side.

"Hold...on! I'm...still trying to catch my breath!"

"Teito...I love you."

The words took the younger male by surprise as he looked back at Frau with wide eyes and a slight blush on his face. He was used to hearing those three words during their passionate nights and cuddling sessions after they were done, but whenever Frau said those words out of that situation, it hit Teito that their love was in fact real, not just something between the sheets.

Staring into the warm gaze above him, Teito moved his head against Frau's chest, wanting to hide his blushing and happy face from the teasing older man. As he heard Ayanami curse in the other room and Castor lecture him about the consequences he'll face for being a pervert, Teito closed his eyes and focused on Frau's steady heartbeats.

"I love you too...Frau…"

XXXX

The semester had finally come to an end. The situation with Frau and Teito had been overlooked by Castor and Ayanami had been fired from his job. It put everyone at ease knowing that the man would be behind bars for a while, giving Frau enough time to relocate and everyone else to live in peace.

Standing before his creative writing class, Frau leaned against his desk with his arms crossed and smiled at the students he had come to enjoy. "It was great having you all in my class this semester. I hope you had as much fun as I did. Keep up the good work and have a good break."

Everyone stood up from their seat and gave their farewells before leaving the classroom. Teito, Mikage and Hakuren were the last three as they made their way down the stairs and towards Frau. The blonde couldn't help but smirk at the teary eyed look on Mikage's face. "Why the tears Mikage?"

"Do you really want to go teach at another university?"

"It's the best option. Besides, I won't need to be as cautious with my relationship. Isn't that right brat?"

Teito averted his gaze in annoyance and became even more annoyed when Frau decided to ruffle his hair. He wasn't going to admit that he'd miss seeing the man on campus, but he was glad they would still be able to see each other. In fact, he was going to move in with Frau. It was a big step in their relationship, but Teito thought it would be nice for Mikage and Hakuren to share a dorm next semester. He didn't want to have another incident of finding out they had done the dirty on his bed ever again.

The big hand on top of his head stopped moving, which in return made Teito look at his lover to see why he had stopped.

"Your story was well written Teito. I enjoyed it from start to finish. It almost moved me to tears."

"You're just saying that."

"I mean it. I didn't give you an A just because you spread…"

Frau didn't get the chance to finish since he was silenced by a knee to the stomach. Hakuren shook his head in disapproval as Mikage tried his hardest not to laugh. Gritting his teeth, Frau looked at Teito while he held onto his aching stomach. "What was that for?!"

"You were going to say something unnecessary."

"It's not like they don't know what we do in private! I'm sure Mikage does the same to…!"

Teito shot a death glare at Frau, daring him to finish his sentence. The only thing Frau could do in return was laugh. There would be many more moments when Teito wouldn't put up with his nonsense and give him a piece of his mind. But there would also be many more moments of laughter, smiles, and passion between them.

He planned to make fond memories with the young man. As much as Bastien urged Frau to marry Teito in the near future, Frau wanted to take things slow. Of course he considered the possibility of marriage, but more than anything he wanted to get his life on the right path and see that Teito would do the same.

"We'll see you in the cafeteria Teito," Hakuren said out of the blue. He quickly grabbed Mikage's wrist and left the room, leaving the pair alone. Teito sighed, knowing why his friend had decided to give them some privacy. Looking over at Frau, Teito gently placed his hands on his lover's face and gave the man a gentle kiss.

It didn't last more than a few seconds, but as the two separated, they could tell that it was enough to cause their hearts to race. "I'll see you at home."

Leaning down to give Teito another kiss, Frau smiled and took the chance to wrap his arms around the smaller man. "I'll be waiting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I am so sorry this took forever to update! Motivation comes and goes and it's hard to really write when I'm low on motivation and busy :( But I finally updated and finished this story! I hope you enjoyed it! I definitely enjoyed writing it! ^_^

Thank you again for reading! If you can, please help me out with my own stories and Drama CDs! YouTube Channel - KoiandKirai

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try and write a Frau x Teito story since I love them so much :D I've also read amazing Frau x Teito fanfics which have inspired me to write my own. I went with the school approach since I thought it would be interesting (it's also been a while since I've seen the anime and read the manga so I wouldn't have been able to write a story that fit with the actual plot :o). But I still hope you liked it :D


End file.
